


He's a killer guy

by nothing_much



Series: It's a Crime [2]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 24,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_much/pseuds/nothing_much
Summary: In where Aaron is a hit man, and he gets hit on? Or something like that





	1. Maybe, maybe not

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write some more here. I liked the story, but the angle was always Aaron’s POV. I started to wonder what Robert thought of all this. Where his head was. The story will follow the It’s a crime one, and intertwine with it here and there. I don’t know if it will be shorter, longer or the same yet.
> 
> It’s a challenge since I never re-read or re-written a story like this. You will be able to read this without reading the “It’s a Crime” story.

So, this could possibly be the most boring night he’d ever spent. He was forced, well emotionally anyway, to spend it with his baby sister, instead of his friends, who’d invited him to go with them to a club. He had to decline. Sisters… Anyway he spent it talking with her, almost nose to nose, since the noise in the establishment she’d chosen wasn’t great. Well nothing about the establishment was great. He was used to better.

When the dark man walked in, something turned in his stomach. He was gorgeous, fit, well built, drop dead gorgeous. In short a killer guy. He tried to concentrate on what his sister was saying, but Vic couldn’t hold his attention, his eyes kept moving towards the dark man in the corner. He met his eyes a couple of times. The first time a jolt went trough Robert’s body.

Suddenly he saw someone walk up to the table where the dark man sat. He recognised him from somewhere but couldn’t place him. Suddenly the man who seemed to know ‘killer guy’ looked up in their direction. He started walking in their direction. ‘killer guy’ frowned. Robert couldn’t really take his eyes from him, when he stood up and followed his friend. The guys walked up to their table and the new guy introduced Robert as his ex-girlfriends brother.

Yes, Adam, that was who he was. He looked at the gorgeous guy, and tried to hold his voice when he introduced himself “Robert” he said, “I’m Robert Sugden”. He shook gorgeous guys hand. He was called Aaron, and he seemed a little grumpy. He didn’t ask many questions which Robert was relieved about. He didn’t really like it when people talked for the sake of talking. Aaron seemed to speak, when spoken to, and when he had something to say. It was different from his last girlfriend who couldn’t keep her mouth shut. This was why Robert preferred

Soon his sister and the Adam bloke were caught up in their own drama, Suddenly Aaron yawned, and Robert realised he would leave soon. He didn’t want him to leave. Adam followed Aaron out. Robert had no excuse to tag along, so he stayed inside with his sister. Who spent the rest of the night discussing Adam, what happened before, what happened tonight, and what may happen in the future. The night moved back from exciting to boring, as fast as it had moved from boring to exciting.

He dropped Vic off as soon as possible, and went to the club to meet up with his friends. He spent the night moping in a corner. He could have gone home. Really. He should have.

***

He looked up in the bar, and suddenly he saw Aaron. Lucks changing for the better he thought to himself. He walked up to him. He seemed to contemplate on something. He smiled, that was a good sign, wasn’t it Robert hoped anyway. He tried to smile back, “imagine seeing you here” he said, and winked. Maybe it was over the top, because Aaron looked around with a confused frown on his face. Then he asked Robert to join him for a pint, and that really was a good sign.

He asked Robert to buy the first round and slipped off to the men’s room, Robert was happy to oblige. When he stood at the bar he turned to check if Aaron had found them somewhere to sit, but it seemed like he was still in the men’s room. Odd. Or not? He ordered the pints and found them a table. It wasn’t too long before Aaron joined him, well. It’s always too long when you wait. If he hadn’t been to the barbers this afternoon, and if he hadn’t had a manicure, he’d bitten his nails. But that was out of the question, and Aaron showed up. A warm feeling spread through Robert as Aaron sat down, smiled at him and started on his pint.

Robert had a really good time, it was easy to speak with Aaron, even though he didn’t contribute that much to the conversation himself. But he was a really good listener, and his eyes seemed to follow every move Robert made. It made him feel good, safe, and listened to. He was almost sure Aaron wasn’t straight. He was thought he remembered Vic telling him that Adam’s best friend was gay. And he held high hopes that the friend was Aaron. And if he wasn’t gay, at least he’d made a new friend. 

He didn’t have many of those. Most seemed to either want something from him, or want him to do something for them. And to be honest, most of the time he was the same.


	2. Getting to know Aaron

Before they’d left the pub the other night, they’d made plans to meet up again. Robert was happy with that. He felt like he’d known Aaron for a long time, even thought they’d only met twice now. He was really looking forward to the third time, and maybe more. He looked down at his phone to confirm that Aaron hadn’t cancelled, and went into his apartment to change clothes, before heading out to the pub. Aaron had given him his number and he’d texted him to ask if he wanted to hang out, at the pub tonight.

Aaron seemed to be a grumpy bloke, and even if he didn’t talk that much, and he was interesting and easy to talk with. His sense of humour was very much like Robert’s own. He was good looking and Robert was really interested in more than only friendship. But there was no hurry.

They met up a couple of times over the next couple of weeks. Robert made sure that they had daily contact, even if it was only by text message. He thought that Aaron seemed interested, he wasn’t sure that he was even into blokes. He could be totally straight, but Robert didn’t think so. Maybe gay, or at least bi. Aaron never seemed to check out the women when they were out. But still there was no way he could be sure unless he asked, and he hadn’t had the opportunity.

Yesterday Aaron had invited him over, with Adam, eat, and watch the game. Robert smirked to himself, when he thought of the reason for take out. Aaron had told him about his cooking skills. He thought that he’d really wanted to make Aaron a home cooked meal sometime. He changed his clothes, from the work suit, to jeans and a button up shirt. He took a blazer and started walking towards Aarons place. As he came closer he could see Aaron leave the corner shop, with a few bags. He could see they contained crisps and a few cans. He looked appreciatively at Aaron’s back, and started walking faster. 

As he came up to Aaron he asked if he could help him with the bags, and since he accepted the help, Robert got a few cans and a bag with crisps to carry upstairs. He took them, and as he entered Aarons flat, for the first time, Aaron had been to his last week, he thought of how he liked the way Aaron had made the place look. It was cosy without being much of a clutter, or too clean and simple. Aaron made Adam show him around the tiny apartment, before they settled down in front of the telly. He knew Adam was feeling awkward, since him and Vic had broken up. But he tried to be friendly towards him. 

When Adam admitted he was seeing Vic again, Robert groaned inside, but he kept his face straight. It wasn’t his business after all. He tried to start a discussion with Adam about girls in general, and Vic in particular. The pizzas arrived from the take out, and Aaron and Adam teased Robert on his choice of toppings. 

They got into a discussion about relationships when Adam, by teasing Aaron got the point across about Aaron being gay. And Aaron all but confessing it. He looked at Aaron with wide eyes. Aaron seemed to think that Robert had issues, and asked if he was bothered about Aaron being gay. 

On the inside he was doing some kind of victory dance. Maybe there was hope? He stated that he wasn’t bothered, and just blamed it on surprise. And told Aaron that he’d just never said anything about it. Aaron shrugged and made a joke about advertising.

Adam lost interest after a while and when the cans were empty, he left them to it. Robert lingered, and hoped that Aaron wouldn’t tell him to leave. He seemed curious that Robert stayed, but he didn’t question it. They kept talking about nothing and everything as the hours past. And when Aaron started to yawn, Robert prepared to leave. He was surprised when Aaron offered him to sleep on the couch, a pull out. He accepted happily, and when Aaron showed him where to find a spare toothbrush, and gave him a towel he accepted them.

He got ready in the bathroom, and heard Aaron walking around in the flat, making the bed and settling down in his room. When he was finished he returned to the living room where the bed was made, as he laid there, Aaron came out in his boxers, and checked on him, before he went into the bathroom for a shower. Robert could hear him, and kept imagine what he’d look like in there. He starred at the ceiling, because every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was an image of a naked Aaron in the shower. He really wanted him. He tried to sleep, as he heard Aaron getting out, and brushing his teeth. Then he came out and turned all the lights out in the apartment. 

Robert woke up in the middle of the night not knowing where he was. He realised he was sleeping on a pull out couch, and then that he was at Aarons. He needed the bathroom. As he was walking back to his bed, he realised that he could sneak into Aarons room. He did. As he stood in the doorway, he saw Aaron in the dim light. He seemed to have forgotten to pull his curtains. 

Aaron was smiling in his sleep, he decided to take a chance and go for it. He tip toed towards the bed, hoping that Aaron wouldn’t wake up. He snuck down into the bed, behind Aaron. He reflected on the fact that they fit together like they were made for each other.


	3. Spending the day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for showing (and telling) me that you appreciate this! <3 all

He woke up with his arms full of Aaron, who seemed to have slept through the night. He laid there for a while, before he decided to untangle himself and try to sneak back to the couch. Aaron hadn’t invited him here, and he would probably not like waking up like this. He couldn’t regret it, because it felt really good, but still. He straightened himself out and let go of Aaron. He sat up on the side of the bed, and tried to calm down before he got up. He turned around, when he heard sounds from the bed. Aaron looked at him. He tried to come up with an explanation, and grabbed at the first thing that went through his head. “Sorry, I couldn’t sleep on the couch, so I thought I could sleep here, and stay in my corner. Which obviously didn’t work out, Sorry” he said and blushed.   
Aaron grunted something which he took as an invitation to use the shower. He needed one, a cold one. Really cold. He could hear Aaron move about in the apartment, and he hoped that he would get some breakfast before he had to leave. He would make sure to try to act normal, any awkwardness would linger and he didn’t want them to be awkward.

When he came out of the shower, still wet, and he didn’t have any of his hair products, Aaron was seated in the kitchen, and he had made breakfast which he did offer to Robert who happily agreed. He snuck a glance at Aaron who was gorgeous in the morning, too. They spoke about nothing special for a while, and Robert was enjoying himself. It was comfortable. He gathered his courage and asked Aaron if they could spend the day together, it didn’t take long for Aaron to accept. Robert waited while Aaron took a shower. He could hear Aaron’s phone buzz and hoped that it wasn’t something that would make Aaron have to cancel. 

He could see Aaron walking out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. He couldn’t really keep his eyes of him. He soon disappeared behind a door, and came out fully dressed. Robert felt a twinge of disappointment but looked forward to spending the day together. He just wanted to change his clothes, last nights didn’t feel so good. As they entered his very small flat, which he shared with Vic, he showed Aaron around, before he changed clothes in the alcove where he slept. He didn’t pull the curtain, he somehow hoped Aaron would follow him. But he didn’t. He turned his back and changed into another pair of jeans, and a tee. 

As he went out, he went up to Aaron who seemed lost in thought. He got his attention for a while, but seemed to lose it again. He realised Aaron was checking him out, and wondered if he realised how much he enjoyed it. He took a blazer and put it on. Aaron seemed disappointed. When they left the apartment Robert decided to make this a day to remember. 

They had a fun day, going to a car show-room to look at cars, they went to a café for lunch, Robert’s treat. And then Robert took Aaron for a dinner date. Well Aaron didn’t know it was a date. But in Robert’s mind it was. He had chosen a small restaurant he’d been to before. They were seated next to a couple of giggling girls. As annoying as they were, Robert looked at them with gratitude, since Aaron seemed to be jealous of them. Just to try it, he winked at one of them. It sent them into another giggling session. And Aaron into another couple of death glares in their direction. 

The waitress came up and started to flirt with him. He ordered drinks and food for him and Aaron, who seemed a little lost. That was until a guy at one of the other tables started flirting with him. Now it was Roberts turn to be jealous. Still he hoped it didn’t show. Suddenly the guy asked Aaron about his cheeseburger, which was a conversation starter. 

When he realised that Aaron had more in common with the guys at the next table than with him, he started to feel a little awkward. Aaron was still trying to keep him in the conversation and he seemed aware of Roberts every move. He felt a bit down, since Aaron seemed interested in one of the guys, and that was awkward. Suddenly Aaron left for the men’s room. He wondered why, if he maybe was meeting up with the guy in there or something. He decided to pay up, wait for a while, and if Aaron didn’t return. Leave. He saw Aaron coming back, looking at him as if there was something wrong, he didn’t say anything though, just grabbed his stuff and followed Robert out, after saying “Good bye” to the guys at the next table.

He didn’t say anything, just walked towards his flat. He knew Vic would be out, so he would be alone. The walk calmed him down. Aaron had followed him. He spoke to him. He didn’t seem to want to stay at the restaurant, or go back. When he came to his door, he felt a tinge of guilt. He’d been jealous. And he’d let Aaron suffer for it. Aaron who didn’t know why. He looked at him and offered him to come up to his flat, to end the night with an episode of “Top Gear” in his ultra-small couch. To say he had a hidden agenda, was not exaggerating at all. Rather the opposite. He really wanted Aaron by now. And he decided he’d try to make it happen.


	4. Intermission

As he put the telly on and zapped through the channels before putting a movie on he tried to keep his excitement at bay. He was buzzing with plans. He kept glancing at Aaron who seemed happy. He chose a boring movie on purpose so that he could spend his time looking at Aaron. He liked it when he smiled, and he let a genuine smile stay on his own lips. 

As the movie progressed he noticed Aaron seeming more and more up tight. He seemed annoyed and irritated. Robert saw him glancing at him. He realised that Aaron was preparing to leave. He didn’t have a clue how to keep him in the apartment. He needed a whiskey. He stood up, and went up to the cupboard. He asked Aaron if he wanted one too. It took a while for Aaron to answer, and when he did, it was with a thank you, but no. Robert felt the disappointment spread through his body. Aaron started to leave, and when he reached for his jacket, Robert reached for his shoulder. 

He grabbed it as Aaron opened the door. He tried to turn Aaron around, suddenly worried that it was something he’d done. That he’d come on too strong, or not strong enough. “Hey, what happened?” he asked, truly worried “did I do something?”. He could feel Aaron shrug, under his hand, just as much as he saw it. He wanted to go home, and that’s what he said when he finally opened his mouth to talk. Robert wanted to claim it. But held back. If Aaron wasn’t into him, and there was no way to know that yet, he could get a black eye for the effort. He wasn’t sure how Aaron would react at all. He couldn’t be sure that the other man liked him, just because the man was gay, he didn’t have to be attracted to him. 

He felt upset with himself as he realised Aaron really was going to leave. “Do you want me to come with?” he heard himself asking, and saw a curious glint in Aaron’s eyes, before he could see him stiffen a little. He heard Aaron trying to make a joke of it, with a teasing question about his bed, and he felt a blush spreading on his cheeks. He saw Aaron shrug and leave with a “See you around”. Disappointed he went back to the boring movie and the couch. He poured himself a whiskey, and brooded. 

He decided to wait for Aaron to contact him. Aaron was the one who left. He spent a good couple of days moping around, and feeling sorry for himself. He knew that he was drinking too much. But he didn’t care. He spent his evenings sat in the couch, wishing Aaron was there, or at least for him to call. He wasn’t and he didn’t, which made him feel even worse.

When he realised that his moping was influencing his work he decided to take the bull by the horns and contacted Aaron. He sat for a good ten minutes before he reached for his phone and found the number. He looked at the display, really wanting a picture of Aaron on it, preferably laughing on it. He pressed the call button. Aaron seemed genuinely happy as he heard Robert’s voice and it wasn’t long before Aaron suggested they’d meet up in a bar not far from where Robert lived. Robert decided to call it a date. His brooding stopped, and he was suddenly on top of things again. Making a couple of really good deals and having a spectacular time 

When Friday night came around he was too early arriving at the pub. He checked the place out, realised he was really early, and took a walk down to the shop on the corner, where he read a magazine and talked to the owner. He saw Aaron walk into the pub, and left the shop. After a brisk walk he was there. When he entered he saw one of his contacts from work. He took his time to walk up to him, he didn’t want to seem too eager towards Aaron. They spoke for a while, before he turned to ‘spot’ Aaron, who waved him over. His stomach turned at the sight of him, and he walked up to the table. 

Aaron offered to buy dinner, and a pint, which Robert gladly accepted. He looked through the menu and decided on pie, a safe easy bet. that meant that he could concentrate on more important stuff. Like watching Aaron, he looked really good in his outfit. Really good. Aaron turned as he stood at the bar and their eyes met. He had a weird look in his eyes.


	5. Speaking

Aaron approached the table with their pints, he smiled and Robert smiled back at him. He almost always felt happy when he was with Aaron. As Aaron sat down and handed him the pint he felt like he was being checked out by the other man. 

“Who was that you were talking to earlier” Aaron asked, he sounded curious. Robert had to think for a moment before he answered with a shrug They looked over at where the man was still standing. As he looked back his eyes locked with Aaron for a brief moment. Aaron asked him about his week, and he started talking. He tried to lock eyes again, but noticed that Aaron was watching his mouth. 

He hadn’t gotten far in his recount of the week, before the waitress came with their food. Aaron started to eat his burger, and Robert realised that he couldn’t concentrate on the food, while watching Aaron eat. He continued telling Aaron about his week. Told him about this odd man who walked into his office off the street, to buy a car, and went out with a fortune’s worth of farm equipment. His food was cold as he was enjoying making Aaron laugh. As he finished his story, he asked about Aarons week, just to get to hear him talking. He also tried his now cold pie. 

He listened as Aaron told him about this car he had been working on. It was a make and model that impressed Robert almost as much as Aaron’s knowledge of it. He focused his full attention on Aaron as he ate his pie, and listened to what Aaron was talking about. When Aaron was done with his week, Robert decided to leave for the men’s room, he needed to go, and he needed to breathe a little. 

In the men’s room he did his business and stood in front of the mirror, looking at himself as he washed his hands. He looked a bit flushed. He turned on the cold water, and splashed his face with some. He dried himself of, and went out, into the bar. He went up to the bar. The contact he’d spoken to earlier looked a bit under the weather, so as he ordered some drinks for him and Aaron, he asked the man how he was feeling, and told him to go home and take care of himself. 

He took the drinks and returned to Aaron, who downed his whiskey immediately and looked at Robert with a smirk that made his stomach churn. When he asked if Robert was trying to get him drunk, Robert’s breath hitched before he answered the smirk with a non-committal attempt on being ambiguous. The “Maybe” made Aaron frown. He wondered if Aaron had been trying to flirt with him. He sat down beside the other man, instead of in front of him. Telling himself that if he hadn’t been trying to flirt with him, he still needed to sit closer to hear what he was saying. 

He saw Aaron drink half his pint in one go, and then look up, and realising Robert sitting beside him. Robert watched Aaron frown, and wondered if he was to forward by sitting beside him. But Aaron seemed not to mind. He adjusted his posture so that he was more relaxed and they could talk easier. Aaron caught the waitress and ordered more drinks. Now it was Roberts turn to wonder if Aaron was trying to get him drunk. Still. To be drunk together wasn’t a big deal.

Aaron paid for the drinks as they came, he made a toast and they both drowned their glasses with a laugh. As Aaron asked about Vic, Robert told him a story she’d told him about work that week. And that she was spending the day with him on Saturday. He could see Aaron smirk, and he had a notion it was because he knew why Vic wanted to see him. He suspected she was back with Adam. He didn’t like Adam that much, but she was an adult. He knew that Adam had been a jerk when they broke up, but he wasn’t the one who had to spend time with him, so he wasn’t as bothered about it as she thought he’d be. As long as he treated her right now. He also knew from his sister that Aaron had been angry with Adam and told him off for how he’d behaved. 

All this went through his head as he spoke with Aaron. While he was gesturing and talking he took the opportunity to move closer to Aaron. When he was done talking about Vic Aaron asked him about Andy. Suddenly his good mood disappeared. He looked down in what was left of his pint and shrugged. Aaron seemed to realise, because he asked something about what dinner he’d be making when Vic visited instead. 

He got lost in an explanation about the meal he was going to make. He told Aaron that he really wanted to impress Vic, and that this was a challenge. Vic was a chef, and he felt like he had to make an effort. When he was settling down, he unintentionally put his hand on Aarons thigh. It had been totally unconsciously, but when he realised where his hand was, he didn’t move it. Aaron seemed not to notice, so he continued to tell him about this nice recipe for pannacotta he found and wanted to try. 

Suddenly he realised Aaron hadn’t said anything for a while. He seemed lost in thought. He stopped talking and looked at Aaron, who turned a little when he went quiet, he looked right back at him. He took advantage of the closeness and leant in and captured Aarons lips in a kiss that made his toes curl.


	6. Trying to walk home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, my computer broke yesterday and I forgot to publish this chapter. And since that essay I mentioned while writing "It's a crime" is due soon, and I'm not even half way through it yet (... keep getting distracted). Well, what I'm trying to say is; it may be ages before the next update...

The kiss was everything he ever wanted and more. Only one problem. They were in a pub, filled with people. And after the first wonderful seconds of kissing, he realised this. He tried to collect himself, and pulled away. “Shit” he muttered, he really didn’t want to let go of Aaron’s lips. He tried to say something, do something. But then he saw Aaron’s face again, and as he opened his eyes. Robert claimed his lips again. He let his tongue slide between them. And the world was lost again.

He pulled himself off to again try to collect himself, muttering things like “get a grip Robert”. He wanted to collect himself at least enough to ask if Aaron wanted to come home with him, or go somewhere else. But as he tried to, he realised that Aaron had gotten up, and tried to walk out of the bar. Robert was having none of that. Had he – finally – gotten this far, he wasn’t going to let Aaron escape. Two steps Aaron had taken before he put his hand on his shoulder, and swung him around.

Aaron looked surprised. He decided to take a humble approach and told Aaron he was sorry. He didn’t have any regrets. Suddenly his arms was full of Aaron. He had the time to let out a surprised chuckle before Aaron locked their lips together. It was even better this time. Because this time he knew that Aaron wanted it too. He let his hands wander and moved them around Aaron’s waist, pulling him closer, moving together with him. He could feel Aaron pulling his clothes, and then restraining himself. He took Robert by his hand and pulled him through the bar. All he could do was follow. All he wanted to do was rip the other man’s clothes off. But they were still in the bar. Aaron seemed in a hurry though to get out of it, and hopefully Robert thought, his clothes too.

As soon as they came out in the cool evening air, Aaron turned around. Robert chuckled happily, and pulled him in for another kiss. It was fierce and dirty, and everything he ever wanted. He got totally lost in it. It was moments, minutes, hours later he felt Aaron tug his hand, and pull him towards his place. Robert didn’t want to stop. He didn’t want Aaron to realise that he didn’t want him, but it seemed like he did. He held on to his hand and they walked rapidly and Aaron seemed to be in as much of a hurry as Robert felt.

Suddenly he couldn’t wait any longer. He stopped, with a firm grip on Aaron’s hand, he pushed the other man up against the wall beside them. He let his hands roam, and pressed another kiss to his mouth. He let his tongue slip between Aaron’s wonderfully lush lips. But before he forgot himself completely, and his mind was led totally astray, he took a step back. Aaron looked as disappointed as he felt himself. He pulled the other man from the wall and set aim for the flat again.

This time Aaron stopped them, pushed Robert up against the wall. The short walk home was difficult. They made a few more stops and every time they stopped, it got more difficult for Robert to continue. He just wanted Aaron, and he wanted to take him there and then.

When they arrived outside Aaron’s door, Robert gave up. He started to undress Aaron before they even tried to open it. Oblivious to his surroundings, with complete focus on Aaron and his body. And to get all the annoying clothes off. Aaron pulled away from his lips, and he could hear him mutter something. He tried to find it in him to listen, in the end he realised that the other man was talking about a key. He couldn’t quite put it together, but saw Aaron check his pockets for something. He glanced around and realised they were still in the hallway.

Aaron gave him the key, and he tried to open the door, and looked at Aaron as he put a foot out and pushed their disregarded clothes inside and pushed the door closed with it. Robert didn’t pass the opportunity, and pushed him up against the door before he could breathe. He started on Aaron’s jeans, and he could feel Aaron start on his shirt. All the small buttons. He cursed his choice the small buttons seemed to annoy them both to no end. Aaron seemed ready to rip the shirt off of him, Robert wasn’t totally against that idea. Still he was focused on taking the jeans off Aaron, followed by the briefs. He leant back and took over the job with the buttons.

His jeans had buttons too, to Aaron’s dismay. The sounds Aaron made when he saw the buttons made that clear. He muttered something about hating buttons. Robert took over that task himself too. He was in a hurry to get naked, and he didn’t want Aaron to be annoyed. And annoyed was the last thing he seemed to be as he knelt down before him and took him in his mouth. Robert was in heaven. He moaned. He reached for Aaron’s hair, to try to be as still as possible. He was completely lost in the feeling. It was an embarrassing short amount of time before he came.

When he came back from paradise, he looked down at Aaron, who seemed a little worried. Robert couldn’t figure out why. This was all he wanted, maybe Aaron was in doubt. He didn’t care. He’d not waste a moment, if this was all he could get. He’d take advantage of that. He pulled Aaron to his feet, and towards the bed room.


	7. The morning after

Robert was in heaven. The bedroom sex was wonderful, and the shower afterwards turned into something completely different. They had been ice cold and shivering before they managed to turn of the water. When they reached the bed, he was blissed out and fell asleep totally exhausted. He wasn’t even aware if Aaron was awake, or asleep. He slept like dead.

He woke up in the crack of dawn, needing to go to the bathroom. He untangled from Aaron and as quietly as he could he walked over to the bathroom. He thought about leaving, but there was no way he could. He flushed the toilet and walked over to the living room to get his phone. He gathered both of their clothes and walked into the bedroom. He put the clothes on the chair in the corner. He looked over to the bed where Aaron was sleeping. Or? He stood at the short end of the bed and looked down at the figure in the bed. He smirked a little. Aaron was trying to sleep. He walked around the bed, and stood there for a moment, “I know you’re awake” he said.

He looked at Aaron blushing. It was really cute. Could you call a grown man cute? Yeah, Aaron was cute. He moved in closer pulled him in for a kiss. He could hear Aaron gasp. 

He woke up a couple of hours later, when Aaron untangled himself from the embrace they had been sleeping in. He felt warm. He decided to stay in bed just 5 minutes more. He didn’t feel rested, but then, after a night like this, who would. He thought about what would happen, and was torn between staying in bed and going up to face the day and Aaron. It didn’t take long, before he decided on the later. But he couldn’t drag himself out of bed just yet. What if Aaron didn’t want him there?

When he eventually got up from bed, he got dressed and followed the nice smells from the kitchen. As he came in, Aaron nodded to him to sit at the table, and served him brew and fry. He stood there for a while. He was a bit uncertain. He really wanted to sit down and have breakfast, so in the end he did. Aaron seemed to not want to part with him, just as much as he didn’t want to. He asked him about spending the day, buying something for his car. He was kind of surprised, he didn’t even know Aaron had a car, and he told him. Aaron just shrugged. 

Robert decided that spending the day with Aaron buying car parts was a really good idea. Aaron pointed him to the shower and he took the opportunity to take one. Then he told Aaron that he just had to go home to change before they were on their way. When Aaron walked up to the shower he couldn’t help but follow. As Aaron tried to pretend he wasn’t bothered but it only took a couple of moments before he joined Aaron in there. 

It was about an hour later when they finally left Aaron’s apartment, and as they walked up to Aaron’s car he was happy to see it was well taken care of and a nice car. He asked Aaron to stay in the car while he went up to change clothes. He hurried and hoped that Aaron wouldn’t change his mind. He changed into another pair or jeans, and a maroon tee. As he got out on the street and into the car he could feel Aaron’s eyes follow him. 

He sat down in the car. Happy to see appreciation in Aaron’s eyes. He leaned back and enjoyed the ride. Aaron found his part at the first stop. He suggested checking out the vintage cars outside. He thoroughly enjoyed spending time with Aaron, and this kind of spending time was really good. Aaron asked him if he wanted to help with the car, and invited him to follow him to the garage where he used to work on his car. 

They got in under the hood together and worked side by side. It was as easy as breathing. In the evening he suggested a pizza, since he was hungry. He knew this nice place. He really wanted to take Aaron there. He hoped that Aaron wouldn’t think it was over the top, as he agreed to come.


	8. Dinner

He took Aaron to his favourite Italian restaurant. He knew the owner who owed him a favour, which is why they were let in, since it was full. He knew that they would be sat in the corner, his regular table. So he didn’t bother with the oil stains and black nails. Aaron went to the men’s room, and tidied up a little. As he went, Robert ordered. Pints and pizza. He guessed that Aaron wasn’t into pineapple, few people was. He ordered one for himself, and one with different meats, and cheeses for Aaron.

When Aaron came back, he sat down and sipped his beer. He looked at Robert, who could see him snort. He wondered why. He understood when the pizzas arrived and Aaron started to straight out laugh. He seemed to be really amused by Robert’s pizza. Luckily enough, he seemed to enjoy his own. 

Robert looked up from his pizza and caught the eye of his friend, who owned the restaurant as he walked over. Both Aaron and Robert complemented the food. As he stayed he told Robert about his waiter. He’d died during the night. Robert was shocked, it was the man he’d met in the bar the night before. He’d thought he looked kind of unwell, but not dying. He made his condolences to the owner, and asked a few questions about what happened, the man’s health, and family. 

When he looked up, at Aaron he noticed that he looked stiff, he was probably bothered by the topic. Robert ended the conversation. He told Aaron about the coincidence about the man from last night. Aaron didn’t seem that interested, and to be honest Robert himself wasn’t either, so he let go of the subject and started to talk about one of the cars they’d seen. 

They had eaten, and had a couple of pints, suddenly Robert looked up. Aaron looked at him with some kind of smirk on his face. Robert recognised lust when he saw it. He’d been thinking about getting Aaron back to bed all day, and now he saw the man’s eyes light up. He looked excited. As Aaron stood up, so did Robert, he reached into his pocket and pulled out some money, that he threw on the table, right before a chuckling Aaron grabbed his hand and was pulled out of the restaurant. As he made it to the car, he felt himself getting pushed against it, and pinned to it, as Aaron’s lips caught his in an eager kiss. He returned the kiss with fervour, and he could hear Aaron moan as he slipped his tongue into his mouth. Aaron moaned again, Robert sighed, it was one of his favourite sounds ever. 

He decided to take over and flipped them, so Aaron was with his back to the car. He held him in place, and pressed his body flush to the other man’s. Suddenly there is a high pitched noise, and he can feel Aaron pushing him off. He is a little confused, but his brain finally starts working again and it recognises the sound as a wolf whistle. Aaron seems dazed, his own confusion feels a little better. He looks down at Aaron who looks very dishevelled, almost as dishevelled as he feels himself. 

He tried to collect himself. The only coherent thought he had was to get in the car and make their way to a bed. As they sat in the car, he saw Aaron take a few deep breaths, before he started the car. Robert felt quite good, that he didn’t have to drive, he spent the ride watching Aaron who was careful not to look at him. He smirked. As soon as Aaron stopped the car, Robert was on him. He could feel Aaron trying to laugh, or chuckle, in his mouth, no sound escaped though, and it wasn’t long before Aaron had his tongue in Roberts mouth. 

He started pulling Aaron’s clothes, trying to pry them off. Aaron helped, it didn’t seem to bother him that they were in the car, and in the parking lot. He pulled, touched, stroked and suddenly he had Aaron straddled across his thighs, fiercely kissing him, and touching him. He was totally lost to the feeling. 

He could hear Aaron curse out loud, it seemed he’d hit his head. He was holding it anyway. Robert let out a chuckle. He looked around, the windows were fogged up, except for a head shaped clear patch on the window beside Robert. Aaron opened the car door, and practically fell out on his back. He laid there, laughing. He was holding his head. Robert shook his head, gathered the clothes, and his thoughts. Took the key out of the ignition. As he got out of the car and looked it, he looked down at Aaron who was still laying on his back, laughing.


	9. Pulling back

Robert looked down at Aaron, where he was laying on his back on the pavement outside his own apartment. He was still laughing. He could feel a smile spread on his own face. It was nice to see the other man laugh, a warm fussy feeling was spreading in his chest and he could feel himself almost glowing. Aaron was beautiful where he was laying. He reached out a hand to help him up so that he could kiss him again. 

He felt Aaron more than saw Aaron take his outstretched hand, since he was focused on the other man’s face and the mischievous glint in his eyes. So when Aaron pulled, he was totally unprepared. A startled laugh came up his throat and transformed into a real one, when Aaron started to wrestle him. Suddenly he realised that the pretend wrestling had turned into something completely different. Sadly, not until Aaron stopped. He could see him collect himself. 

They helped each other up from the pavement, and rushed up to the flat. As Aaron opened the door, Robert pushed him inside and pounced him. Ripped his clothes off, and started on his own, lips never leaving the other man’s lips. Suddenly Aaron turned them around and started pushing him towards the bedroom, they never got that far. Robert made a detour to the couch, it was closer. Time seemed to disappear, all he could focus on was skin, touch and feeling. When a coherent thought rose during the night and the small hours of the morning, and that wasn’t that often, the only thing he could think was sappy things about heaven and paradise. 

He woke up with the sun in his face. It was really early. He looked over at Aaron who laid on his back. He looked really relaxed. He could wake up to this, every morning. For the first time since he met Aaron he started to review his feelings and actions. And somewhere in the middle of that line of thought he could feel a panic attack rising. He got up and went into the bathroom, trying to calm himself down. The world wouldn’t end just because he had real feelings for a guy? And that thought scared the hell out of him. Real feelings.

It took him almost half an hour to gather himself again, and start to think logically. By then he’d slipped out of the bathroom, gotten dressed, and left like a thief in the night. When he came to his senses again, he was at home, sitting on his bed, with his head in his hands. The only thing he felt OK about was that he hadn’t had the chance to lash out at Aaron this morning, so that was good. His habit of lashing out when he felt self-conscious or wronged had put him in more than awkward situations, more than once. He couldn’t go back though, Aaron would have woken up by now, and realised Robert was gone, not only out at the store, or something. He had been gone to long by now. 

He started preparing for the day, and dinner with Vic. She’d been a bit evasive lately and he was happy for the opportunity to catch up with her. Even if they lived together the led separate lives, since their work hours were so different. As a chef she worked odd hours. He’d started mincing some vegetables to get his mind off Aaron. Sooner than he expected he was suddenly having dinner with his sister. Time had flown by, when he was busy.

It didn’t take long for Vic to ruin dinner. She was, as he suspected, back with Adam. He wasn’t angry with that, but with her making a big thing out of his expectations of her, and how she thought he’d react. He wasn’t best pleased but it was her life, and in the end they agreed on that. He was still upset.

As he didn’t want the desert, he told her he’d go for a walk. He headed straight for Aaron’s place. He needed to talk to him, about Vic, about, well anything. He needed to speak with Aaron. He didn’t hesitate and the brisk walk felt good. He had no clue what to say to him, but he knew that, that would be a minor problem when he arrived. 

He stopped to catch his breath before he knocked on the door. He tried to get the eager look off his face, to look serious instead. As luck would have it, it wasn’t Aaron who opened the door, it was Adam. Surprised, and still angry with how he’d treated Vic, and how they were making a big thing of his knowing about their relationship. That and some shame of how he treated Aaron this morning. Made him lash out at Adam. 

Adam got an earful, and then some. Robert stormed out of the apartment, feeling weirdly betrayed by Aaron. He spent the rest of the evening in a sulk. Vic had disappeared, so he ate the dessert, and soaked himself in Whisky. He didn’t go to bed as much as stumble and fall over into it. He ghe got out from the bathroom he met Vic, who looked at him and shook her head. She made him a couple of bacon sarnies and a cup of coffee before she left. 

He spent the week sulking. And trying to gather himself enough guts to contact Aaron again. He’d screwed up. He knew Adam would have told Aaron about his visit. And what was Adam doing in Aarons flat, looking all at home, when Aaron wasn’t around. So there was that now. Jealousy. He couldn’t gather enough courage to contact Aaron though, so he buried himself in work, and annoyed Vic to no end.


	10. Talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So work's been mad, and I mean MAD and when vacation finally arrived, and I got abroad... I broke internet...or something like that... So this cbapter has been written on the phone, on the computer I use when I travel (hate the keyboard on this one), in word on line, google docs and wordpad... and merged together just now... and it's like 4 in the morning and I can't sleep. So sorry if it's not up to standards.

So, well, it wasn't just that week he spent sulking, he ended up sulking for most part of a fortnight. Vic was well tired of his face when he finally caved in and confessed to himself why he was upset. He'd been drinking way too much whisky for a while, and he admitted to himself that his thoughts hadn't been that clear lately. 

He sat at his desk at work and tried to clear his mind, and his thoughts. It was something his colleague had said that made him – finally – see sense. And with that came the bad stuff, that always followed an outburst on his part. He'd held out longer this time. The shame that overtook him. Well it wasn't as bad this time. He'd had time to wallow in self-pity, at least it wasn't Aaron he'd lashed out against. That was a comfort, as such, a small one, but still. He'd lashed out at Aaron's best friend, and Vic's boyfriend. Someone he didn't care much about himself, but still those he cared about did. Both Aaron and Vic. He stopped to consider that fact. 

He sat back and tried to come up with excuses not to see Aaron again, and discarded them one by one. They were getting worse as the afternoon progressed, and by the time he was going home, there was no more excuses. He dreaded seeing Vic, they hadn't been very friendly lately. She had muttered things about his sulking, and he hadn't really been ready to admit he was. She'd also been asking him questions about where he went at night, when he couldn't sleep. He couldn't tell her the truth, that he walked over to Aaron's place, and stood there, in a corner, hoping against all hope that Aaron would come out, and start talking to him, so he didn't have to make excuses to stay away. Drunk logic, wasn't the best. 

In the end he decided to text Vic, asking if she was in, and if she wanted take away. He'd get it on the way home in that case. Since the answer was positive, he went out of his way to get Vic her favourite take away. As he came through the door with the food, she looked him up and down with a condescending look, and a smirk on her face. "Well it's a start" she said and Robert returned her smirk with a raised eyebrow and one of his own. 

"Well, I am" he said. He could see her raise her own eyebrows. "Sorry" he clarified "really, I am". She shrugged and reached out and hugged him tightly. He really loved that about her. The way she always forgave him and loved him unconditionally. He may come across as a spoiled brat, who had had everything growing up. But that was only the way he wanted to be perceived, how he projected, since he'd been feeling inadequate all his life. Now he wanted that reputation, and the way of life, so he worked hard for it. And tried to project it on purpose. 

Vic's conversation was easy going, she seemed to be tuned into his mood, and to what he wanted, and or needed. Suddenly she asked about Aaron. He shrugged. She confessed that they'd met up a couple of nights ago, and that Aaron seemed distracted by something. She suspected him to try not to ask her about Robert. She winked at her brother. Robert leant back in the couch and wondered if it was too late, or not. He looked at Vic, who seemed to understand. "Tell him" was all she said. 

They spoke about other things for a while, until she got a phone call, that she decided to take in the other room. Adam, Robert suspected. Still, it was her life, her choice. He relaxed back in the couch. He hadn't drunk anything so he had a quite clear head. It was still quite early, and since Vic reacted so well to his apology, maybe he could go over to Aaron's and try to apologise to him too. He decided to ask Vic when she came back, what she thought about the idea, she seemed to know Aaron better than he did anyway. 

He had dosed off before Vic came back, it wasn't that late, so he asked her advice and took it. She thought it was a good idea to talk to Aaron and explain. She wasn't totally opposed to him going there immediately, but she seemed to think that it would be better if he waited until morning. He contemplated her advice and didn't give a crap, he got dressed and started the walk towards Aaron's place. He decided to walk there, to calm down, and to gather his thoughts. 

When he arrived he had a full speech ready. He had repeated and redone it a couple of times. To say it himself, he was quite pleased with it. He saw lights on in Aaron's apartment, he seemed to be at home. He went up the stairs and pressed Aarons door bell, but he didn't seem to be at home, it was dead quiet in the apartment and there was no answer. He decided to sit on the porch and wait for a couple of minutes. He leant back to the door, and relaxed. He must have fallen asleep, he woke up kind of dizzy, and had to check for his phone and wallet. Thank god that no one had robbed him while he was unconscious. It seemed to be the middle of the night. He collected himself, tried to figure out what to do. He wondered if Aaron had arrived home while he was sleeping and just stepped over him. That though annoyed him to no end. 

He got up and turned to the door. He looked at it as if he was trying to will it to open. He decided enough was enough. He needed to speak with Aaron, and if Aaron was inside, which was probably the case, he checked the time on his phone, it was almost 2am. He decided to knock on the door. If Aaron was inside, and sleeping, he probably wouldn't hear if he knocked to soft, or just tapped on the door, which was why, when someone coughed behind him, while he was continuously knocking on the door in front of him, he almost jumped out of his own skin. 

He blushed in surprise "What are you doing out at this time in the morning?" he blurted out trying to avert the reason he was here himself. Aaron shrugged in front of him, and asked him the same question, then told Robert he didn't know if he wanted to let him in, since he'd been gone without a word for two weeks. As the words left the other man's mouth, Robert blushed. He knew he was right. He knew, he didn't have the right to ask, but he wanted to come in, to explain to Aaron, honestly what had happened. He missed Aaron. He wanted to have him in his life, in some kind of capacity. 

Aaron told him, he didn't know if he wanted to let Robert in, and he could understand why. He still entered the flat as soon as Aaron did, and when he turned around to look at him, Robert met Aaron's eyes. He felt sad that he'd treated Aaron badly. He wanted to explain but didn't know where to start. Aaron frowned, and raised his eyebrows in an expectant way. In the end it took Aaron asking him what had happened to make him start speaking. He wanted to be honest, so he told Aaron about panicking, about going home meeting Vic, and getting angry, he told him that it wasn't Adam that got him angry, it was that she'd thought that he would need to be told carefully. He told Aaron how he felt when Adam had opened the door, betrayed, and that he regretted lashing out at all. The more he spoke, the smaller he felt, especially since Aaron was quiet and Robert couldn't read his face at all. 

"I've been trying to come here for a while" he confessed "I've seen you taking a walk and tried to get myself together and approach you. I don't seem to have the guts though. Tonight, I saw the lights on inside, and decided to knock" he continued. No way he was going to tell Aaron he had been sitting on his doorstep for the most of the evening, waiting for him to come home. There had to be limits to what he fessed up to. Aaron seemed to relax a little. He looked Robert up and down before he told him he had to work in the morning and offered Robert to sleep on the couch. Feeling totally defeated he nodded. The couch was better than walking home this hour of the night. And Aaron was right. He needed to sleep before he went into the office in a couple of hours. 

Aaron left to get ready for bed. Robert could hear him going into the bathroom, and when he was ready in there, closing the bedroom door behind him. Robert took his shoes, jacket and jeans off, he made himself as comfortable as he could in the couch. He pulled the blanket up and wished he was in Aarons bed. It had been a comfortable bed, he remembered. He sighed and tried to find a better position and try to sleep. Around 4.30 am, he could hear Aarons bedroom door again. He heard his padded footsteps coming towards the couch and their eyes met. "Couldn't sleep" Aaron said "brew?" he continued. "Please" Robert answered without hesitation. Tea was good. Tea was talking. Tea was peace. 

He walked into the kitchen behind Aaron and watched him make two mugs. He didn't ask Robert about how he wanted his. He seemed to make it out of memory, which impressed Robert. But then again, he wouldn't ever forget how Aaron wanted his tea, he knew of no one else who had that amount of sugar in tea, it was more sugar with tea flavour then tea with sugar. As they sat back in the sofa, he sighed. "We may as well talk".


	11. How to move forward

They sat in quiet for a while. He contemplated what to say, and how to say it. Sipping on his brew. The silence was broken by Aaron asking "So, what really happened?". Robert took a while to think about it. He knew he'd chickened out, and he knew he'd used his anger as an excuse. He also knew that Aaron knew. But he needed to be honest, he knew that, he wouldn't have a chance of anything if he wasn't honest. Aaron seemed content with his answer and that he didn't seem to want to put blame on him. He continued to ask, questions, and Robert tried to answer them honestly, but when Aaron asked "What now?", Robert felt at a loss. He really wanted to just blurt out something like, 'let's go to bed' or something equally inappropriate. But he didn't. He weighted his words and thought for a while before he decided how to answer, "I don't know, I want to" he broke off and tried to gather his thoughts and form them into what he wanted to say. 

"I don't know, I really liked being with you. I behaved like an idiot, so, I get it if you don't want to" he settled with, feeling like he served his heart up on a platter. It felt even worse when Aaron just shrugged and seemed lost in thought before he looked up and met Robert's eyes. "What do you want Robert?" he said, and for the first time Robert felt a shimmer of hope. He decided to go for it. 

"I want whatever you are willing to give me" he said, feeling totally out of character, and didn't really know where to look, so he settled on a spot just above Aaron's eyes. He could feel Aaron estimating him. Trying to get a read on him and he could almost hear Aaron thinking. So, he wasn't surprised when Aaron questioned him, he had the right to. When Aaron spoke again, it was with a low voice, and Robert took deep breaths to remember to stay honest and calm. This was the most difficult conversation he'd had in a long time. And he understood Aaron didn't trust easily. And he'd done a runner. So as sincerely as he could, he promised Aaron to talk with him, if he panicked again. He suggested they go slower, and he even managed to invite Aaron out on a date. Feeling quite uncertain with himself he was relieved when Aaron agreed both to taking it slow, and to go out with him that evening. 

They were silent again. This time it was a more comfortable silence. When he'd drank his tea, he decided to go home. Aaron needed his sleep, and Robert needed to take a shower and change clothes, maybe even nap for a couple of hours before he went to work. And with the date in the evening, he wanted to be alert. 

He sneaked in and found Vic asleep on the couch. He undressed and got into his bed, he still had an hour or two to sleep or at least rest. When the alarm rang, he was already in the shower. No sleep for the wicked he thought as he turned it off. Work was boring and he was looking forward to taking Aaron out that night. He left work later than he was supposed to, and when he got home, he changed his outfit. 

It felt good to date someone with a regular job. The last time he'd dated, the girl had been working in sales, and it had been a hassle for her to even commit to dates. She could call him when he was about to leave and tell him she was in another town. Aaron had a steady job, with regular hours, and it was something they could discuss, since Robert liked cars too. 

He checked himself out in the mirror before he left happy with what he saw. Vic was nowhere to be found. He left a note for her and started the car and drove towards Aaron's flat. He'd told him he'd pick him up at 7. When he arrived he knocked on the door, and expected Aaron to answer it. The flat was quiet. He hoped Aaron hadn't changed his mind, and stood him up, so he knocked and rang the bell again. He could hear movement in the flat, just before Aaron opened the door. He looked like he'd been sleeping. Robert smirked as Aaron blushed, he looked at Aaron's back as he went into the apartment to get his stuff. Aaron was really good looking, hot. He came back put his stuff down and shoes on and they left. 

They didn't get far before Aaron realised he forgot his phone and rushed up the stairs to get it. Robert leant to the car and looked at the people passing by. When Aaron came back, Robert opened the door for him, he smirked to himself as he walked around the car, settling in behind the wheel. As soon as he started the car, Aaron asked him about where they were going, but Robert was adamant, it was to be a surprise. It took them half an hour to get there. It was one of Robert's favourite restaurants, both for work, and dates. It was on the fancy side of things, but it was totally worth it, and he wanted Aaron to know, that this was important, and that he was sincere. He decided to go all out and spoil Aaron. As soon as they sat down, he placed an order and didn't let Aaron chose for himself. 

Anyway, he knew what Aaron would order, and just saved the time. When the gourmet burger with cheese arrived, he could see Aaron smile. He really liked making Aaron smile.


	12. Dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there were some inconsistencies in this part of the other story, I tried to work around them here, I won't go back and change the other story (I think) but, well, yeah. Enjoy.

Robert was disappointed when Aaron yawned and wanted to cut the date short. But he knew that he was right and had to be tired. He was tired himself. He was overjoyed when Aaron asked him on a date, and for it to be so soon. He drove Aaron home, and made sure he reached his apartment. When he was alone in the car he let the goofy, happy smile, he'd been hiding, out. 

As he came in, he met up with Vic, who wanted to know everything, and why the date had been so short. Robert took his time to sit and talk with her, before he headed off to bed and fell asleep almost immediately. It felt like he'd only just closed his eyes, when his morning alarm went off. He reached for the phone and turned it off, before sitting up to rub his eyes. Early morning meetings were the worse, especially on Fridays. He headed for the shower. 

When he arrived at work, the meeting was cancelled, which in fact was a good thing, he had things to do, and people to meet anyway. In the afternoon he received a text from Aaron, telling him to expect him at 7 pm, he'd text when he arrived, so that Robert could come out and meet him. He also wrote that whatever his plans were, they were nowhere near as posh as his had been. Robert wrote his answer with a smirk. He told Aaron he was dead disappointed that there would be no knock on the door, from a gorgeous man with flowers and chocolates. 

When he arrived at home he spent extra time making himself ready. He didn't know where they would go or what they would do, so he didn't dress up too much. He was ready when the text arrived and went out to meet up with his date. He almost burst out laughing when he spotted Aaron getting out of a cab, with flowers and candy. He smirked at Aaron and climbed into the cab. As soon as they sat, the car started moving. 

"My turn to be surprised?" Robert asked, he saw Aaron shrug before he answered that he didn’t want to drive himself. He felt really curious to where they were going but decided against asking. The car ride wasn't very long, and soon they stopped in front of what looked like a small restaurant. It looked clean and nice. They chose a table in a corner, for more privacy, Aaron chose to sit with his back to the wall. Robert didn't care, as long as he saw Aaron. 

He tried to get a conversation out of Aaron and started with the food on the menu. If Aaron came here often, it would be something he felt safe with discussing. But it proved difficult since the only thing Aaron ever ordered from the very limited menu was his cheese burger. He had no idea of how the rest of the food was and if it was any good. Robert smirked. He ordered a pasta dish eventually, it felt like a safe bet. Can't go wrong with pasta. He continued to tease Aaron about his food habits and the conversation was kept easy and when the food arrived, Aaron even took a bite out of Roberts dish, and agreed to order it next time he ate at the restaurant. 

They ate in a comfortable silence, enjoying the food and the company. After a while Robert started telling Aaron a work- related story, making him laugh. He thought it a little peculiar the way Aaron never seemed to have any stories of that kind of his own. It seemed that there was nothing but cars going on in the garage. Odd if you spent 5 days a week around a bunch of other people. He let the thought go and concentrated on now. Aaron asked him about dessert and went up to the bar to get the dessert menu. 

He watched Aaron walk up to the bar, the man was gorgeous, it wasn't only the way he looked, was it. It was the way he moved, he looked at the way he leant against the bar, and smirked. He was with the hottest guy in the place, that much was sure. He found a comfortable position, with good view of that ass. Much too soon it was walking towards him. To his surprise it sat down beside him instead of in front of him and put an arm around his shoulders. He decided to go for it and put his hand on Aarons cheek, then he slowly, so if this was not what Aaron wanted, he could tell him. The kiss was heaven, and he wanted more. Aaron looked dazed, then he was even more surprised when he felt the other man take a deep breath, and then almost pouncing him in the pub. He wasn't complaining though.


	13. Taking it slow

The kiss was heaven and seemed to continue endlessly. Not that Robert was complaining, but they were in the middle of a restaurant. He let it go on for a while, then decided that they needed to stop or he would drag the poor man into the gent's and have his way with him there and then. He wasn't sure they would let them back into the restaurant after that. 

It was difficult to let go, even more so, when Aaron didn't want to. In the end he stood up and moved to the chair across the table where Aaron had been sitting earlier, that way they weren't sitting too close. 

He felt somewhat flushed, and stammered out an apology, not for ravaging the other in the middle the restaurant, but for moving away. Aaron frowned at him and looked like he was speaking Chinese. He tried to clarify. "You wanted to take it slow, we said we'd take it slow this time" he said and looked at Aaron who still looked like he was going to push away the table and jump him there and then. He saw sense return to him, and he saw the raw lust disappear from his eyes, replaced by something that looked more like devious plans than afterthought. It disappeared as soon as it had come. 

He tried not to look disappointed when Aaron thanked him. He seemed sincere. Robert was adamant, he had decided to do this right and was not going to stress things along just because he wanted to get into Aaron's pants. He decided he wanted a proper desert, they had some that seemed nice. Aaron agreed and ordered a cake with whipped cream on top. Looking through the menu, he couldn't find anything, so he ordered a coffee. It took a couple of minutes to start talking again, but they found a safe subject and relaxed enough to enjoy it. 

When the dessert arrived and Aaron started eating, Robert almost choked on air. He couldn't believe his eyes and didn't dare to touch his coffee because he would probably drown in it. He was not prepared for this. Aaron was clearly teasing him, and had probably planed on doing it, even as they ordered the damn thing. He didn't care though, he couldn’t take his eyes of the way Aaron was licking whipped cream of his fingers. All his blood went straight down south. He was hard as a rock, when suddenly Aaron took it a step further and sucked his finger. Robert froze, literary froze on the spot. He didn't even notice Aaron pulling his finger out and start smirking at him. He unfroze when Aaron took his spoon and cut out a piece of cake. This was going to be a long, difficult night, he could tell. 

When Aaron touched his knee, with Robert's, he almost jumped out of the seat. He started squirming when Aaron looked eyes with him. He tried to remember the reasons to go slow. Luckily the piece of cake wasn’t that big, and Aaron finished it off before Robert was finished off himself. He took a deep breath and prayed for mercy. Aaron looked at him and asked if he wanted to go to the bar next door. 

He hesitated at first, but then he agreed. A bar. Lots of people. Lots of distractions. He needed distractions. He watched Aaron pay up. He must not like cards, since he seemed to only have brought cash. It was a nice hotel-bar and no stuffy pub. He looked around and spotted a table, but before they sat down, Aaron excused himself and told him that he needed the men's room and left. Robert ordered a pint each the man at the bar told him the waitress would bring them out, so he found a table and sat down. 

The table was almost hidden away in a corner. He looked around, he sat with the back to the wall, so he could see the people around him. Seemed like a good idea, distractions. As Aaron returned, he asked if Robert had ordered. He nodded, and Aaron sat down, with a smirk. The waitress brought peanuts and beer. Aaron grabbed a few, and started throwing them, one by one, catching them with his mouth. Robert couldn't keep his eyes away any more. His glance looked on Aaron's mouth, and the only thing he wanted to do was to kiss that mouth. He couldn't keep from licking his lips, trying to taste if there was anything tasting of Aaron left there. He was trying to keep his mind out of the gutter, but the other man was making it really hard for him. In more ways than one. 

He was relieved when Aaron started talking, pointing at a man at the bar, telling him something about him. He realised Aaron was making up a story about the man. It was all well until he came up to the part where the man wanted to rip the clothes of the woman beside him. Robert could not get the image of a naked Aaron out of his head. His breath hitched. Aaron seemed not to notice, and pointed at the bartender, that story turned out to be even worse. Robert didn't know what to do with himself. When Aaron asked him if he wanted another beer, he was surprised to notice his was gone. He'd drank it all without being aware of it. He could see Aaron talking to the bartender who looked at him and at Robert, and smirked. Robert looked away. When he looked back Aaron was gone. Men's room Robert assumed. 

He tried to focus his thoughts on some safe subject to talk about when the bartender came up to the table and handed him a note with numbers on. He felt the confused look spread on his face, and the bartender seemed to understand that he didn’t comprehend what the numbers meant. "It's a room number" he told Robert who took some time to take it in, understand the meaning of it, and try to avoid blushing. The bartender stood there smirking at him, when he stood up and walked through the bar. 

As he walked through the lobby, he hesitated. He saw a chair and sat down. Should he really go up there? They were going to take it slow, they had agreed on that, and this was everything but slow. It took him all of 20 seconds to disregard all the reasons why this was a bad idea, but since he didn't want to seem to eager, he decided to wait there in the lobby. He smirked to himself and decided to let 10 minutes pass before he got up and walked towards the lift. 

During those 10 minutes he looked around the lobby. It was a nice hotel. He wondered how Aaron could afford it, but then again. It was none of his business. He hoped they had a well-stocked mini-bar, and that Aaron came prepared.


	14. Weekend

Robert decided it was time and went up to the lift. He didn't really know what to expect. Had Aaron planned this from the beginning? Or was it on a whim? He didn't know if it was good or bad. He hesitated a second or two before he knocked on the door, immediately realising he had a key-card in his hand, along with the note. He smirked at himself and put the key-card in the door. Aaron stood in the middle of the room, looking at him. 

Robert found himself wanting to look everywhere but at Aaron for a second or two, just to gather himself enough not to pounce the man and rip his clothes of there and then. So, he looked around the room, but when his eyes reached the bed, he stopped and smirked, looking at Aaron. "So, we're taking it slow, are we?" He asked. 

Aaron nodded and looked serious as he muttered something Robert didn't even hear, it was about jumping him in the restaurant he thought, but Aaron could have been saying anything, and Robert just didn't care by now. He walked the short stretch to Aaron, and just started nibbling on his neck. He could feel himself give in, and Aarons was making muffled sounds as Robert took charge of the situation. The small noises Aaron was making, was driving him mad. He started to rip Aaron's clothes of, piece by piece. Trying to stay focused enough not to tear anything. It proved most difficult as he tried to get the skinny jeans of Aaron's ass and legs. When he was naked on the bed, Robert started on his own. 

Aaron didn't seem interested to help, as he looked at Robert from his bed, still teasing him and driving him mad. He heard the seams in his shirt creak. And the briefs were probably beyond repair, but who cared when they had an aroused, gorgeous Aaron in front of them, as bare as himself. He joined Aaron on the bed. 

He made the most of it, and by the time he came back up for air, he was sure that Aaron had blacked out for a moment, they were laying close together, he was on top of Aaron, and he could feel the chest under him heave as he again kissed the neck under his mouth. Aaron seemed to like it, and he moved up to the ear, nibbling on it, and whispered sweet nothings asking if Aaron was with him again. He felt Aarons nod, more than saw it, and how he dosed of to sleep under him. 

He rolled off of him and laid back in the dark. Before he fell asleep he went into the bathroom and got himself cleaned up. He used the water lukewarm water, and a towel, and went out and cleaned up Aaron. He would thank him in the morning. He laid down in the bed, behind Aaron, and embraced him in a hug, before he fell asleep himself. 

He slept really well, until he didn't. He woke up, still dark outside with Aaron's hip pressed against his morning wood, and the man himself on his back in front of him. It was too much. He got on top of him and showered him with kisses, touched his body, and whispered sweet things in his ear... well and some not so sweet things he wanted to do to the man. He could feel Aaron waking up under him, and moved his lips down the neck, towards the nipples, licking them, and then down more, licking the inside of Aarons belly button. It seemed to be what woke Aaron up in the end. And with a moan Robert let go. 

As he woke up the next time, he decided to go for a shower, he looked around the room for his clothes. They were everywhere. Aaron was sleeping comfortable on the bed, as Robert gathered the clothes. He found Aarons tee under his pillow, and the briefs across the TV screen. His own was where he left them, and he was right. They were unusable, he decided to go without. He put Aarons clothes on the chair beside the bed, and put his own on, after the shower. He sat down for a while and looked at Aaron before he woke him up, with a soft shake, and a whispered "wake up it's almost noon". He saw Aaron stir, and enjoyed the way he was when he woke up. 

They went to Aaron's for brunch, the hotel breakfast had stopped being served, when they finally made it down, so they checked out, Aaron said he had food at home. That was good enough for Robert. Aaron made bacon, eggs, toast and beans, a full English. Aaron seemed to be occupied with his phone, so Robert took his time in the bathroom. When he came out there was food on the table and he sat down. He looked up and Aaron looked really weird looking back but then again. He didn't know him well enough yet. He took his time to check out the other man, and took a sip of his tea, when he felt a foot on his leg.


	15. A visit

Brunch wasn't even finished when the foot on Roberts leg, made him jump Aaron. They found their way to Aarons bed before soon. They didn't get dressed all day and ended up on the couch in an embrace watching some telly. He could feel Aaron drifting off in his arms and closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling. He watched a couple of more shows before he turned the telly off. He managed to sneak out of the embrace for a quick visit to the bathroom, before he went back, threw a blanket over them, and put himself in a comfortable position with his arms around Aaron. He sighed and drifted off to sleep. 

He was woken up by his alarm in the morning. He once again managed to get out of the couch without waking Aaron up. His alarm hadn't sounded so Robert was letting him sleep until it did. He roamed around the room for his clothes, trying not to wake Aaron up. He was almost jumping out of his skin when he was all dressed and heard Aarons voice. He turned around "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I didn't mean to stay over" it was only a little lie, "but I fell asleep he said. He could see Aaron frown, but when he told him that he was ok with him sleeping there, he could feel his face light up, obviously Aaron could see it too, because he again offered Robert breakfast. Then told him he had an extra toothbrush under the bathroom sink. It was heaven to get to brush his teeth, after 2 days. 

Breakfast was a silent affair. He stuffed his face with toast and luckily Aaron had the kind of tea he liked in the morning, stuffed away in the back of his cupboard. Muttering something about poncy brew. Robert didn't ask why it was there, and who bought it. He didn't want to know about Aarons former boyfriends, he knew he had a jealous streak. He knew some of the betrayal he'd felt before was a result of that. 

He swung by his flat to change clothes and get a pair of his own briefs. Getting inside he'd forgot Vic. Who was livid with him for not letting her know that he would go on a date Saturday, and not return until Monday morning, without a word. When she was done scolding him, she gave him a hug and pushed him to change clothes. He did, and as he was going through his stuff he decided to pack an overnight bag and bring it to Aarons, just in case. 

The workday progressed without trouble, but he was preoccupied with thoughts about Aaron. He knew they'd agreed to go slow, but this weekend had been anything but. He didn't want to rush Aaron into something he wasn't ready for. He felt ready himself. Difference being he had had time to think about it during those two weeks. While Aaron hadn't. What if Aaron just wanted to have a casual relationship. Could he handle that. He decided to take what he could get. Just let, what was going to be, be. 

As he arrived at Aarons flat that evening, he saw Aaron eyeing his overnight bag, as he put it in the hallway closet "just in case" he said. When Aaron asked him to stay, later in the evening, as he was sprawled out, spent, and naked on the bed, he thanked his lucky stars that he had been foreseeing enough to bring that overnight bag. Since he knew, he'd have to get rid of those briefs, and the tee probably was beyond all repair. He settled in in Aarons bed and fell asleep. 

He woke up early in the morning, before his alarm went off, feeling warm and comfortable. Realising he wasn't alone. He laid there looking at Aaron until his phone went off. It was nice to wake up with someone. When the alarm sounded, Aaron woke up too. As Robert started to dress he offered to make them breakfast, which Robert wouldn’t refuse. As they sat down with their toast and brew, Aaron looked over at him, and told him it was ok for him to bring more stuff. As he heard the words his heart skipped a beat and then started to beat faster than regular. He hoped that it meant that Aaron was as committed to this as he was himself. He smiled at him and nodded. 

As he left that morning it was with an extra bounce in his steps. He decided to take an early leave from work, just work until noon, and then go home to pack some stuff, and go over to Aaron's, since he'd told him he'd be at home. He made sure he finished everything he had to and then left. As he got home he met up with Vic in the door as she was leaving. He told her he'd be spending more time at Aaron's and she just smirked at him. He packed a bigger bag and left. 

As he arrived at Aaron's he was surprised to meet up with the police there. They seemed interview Aaron about something. Aaron took his time to tell him who they were and why they were asking him questions. He was sure that the time they asked Aaron about was when he'd been with Robert. There was no way he could have murdered someone when in fact they'd been together, and he told the policemen that. The police were polite, and Aaron seemed sincerely relieved that Robert volunteered the information. It seemed weird that they even interviewed him. But he guessed that the police had to do their job, and they had been at the bar that night.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suspected that this would happen somewhere along the line. An Aaron chapter that I couldn't fill with Robert stuff (maybe it will be the other way around somewhere later in the story but for now). That's why I decided to merge chapter 16 and 17 from the original story. It's a little longer than I wanted it to be, but I don't want to split it into two.

They went out to the place on the corner which Aaron seemed to like, Robert asked a few questions about the police visit. He knew they got things wrong sometimes, and that they had to ask. And they had been at the bar. It was a bit weird that they had questioned Aaron and not him, he'd asked if he was next on their list. But then again. They worked in mysterious ways. Somehow their visit to the restaurant ended up in a kissing session, not that Robert minded, not a little bit. If this was Aarons way of taking it slow. He was all game. 

They fell asleep in each other's arms again. Robert was totally content having found a good position to sleep in, so that he wouldn't kick Aaron's skins black and blue during the night. He held him tight and relished the feeling. Aaron seemed to feel content where he lay, relaxed and already sleeping. 

In the morning he woke up with Aaron caressing his hair, cheek and by a kiss he came too just before Aaron's lips met his. And he took what he could get, kissing the other man fiercely. Wanting nothing more than to take him there and then. He heard Aaron try to say something but gave it his best for him to forget everything that had to do with anything else than their hands, lips and bodies. 

Robert was happy to say that he made Aaron forget who he was for at least half an hour. That's how long it took him to get the word "Work" over his lips. And even then, he seemed confused. Robert smirked at him and told him he'd decided to go to work late. No need for Aaron to know he'd decided that during the last half hour. He jumped Aaron again, and made sure that they both forgot everything about working. 

Two hours later he was leaving the apartment, almost exhausted, but it had all been worth it, and he had to make it to the meeting. It was an important client. 

When the meeting was over he claimed it a success. Robert decided he needed the rest of the day off. He could do with some free time, spent with Aaron. Maybe they could do something or go somewhere. So, he cut the day short and left. 

He managed to get through the door, and then he was ambushed by a blur of what he truly hoped was Aaron. It would be very awkward otherwise. Luckily it turned out that way, as he was being undressed in a hasty manor, after being almost pushed into the bedroom. Had this been someone other than Aaron he would have suspected that, that someone was trying to create a distraction. But this was Aaron. He moaned as he was pushed back on the bed and forgot about everything but the man above him. 

Half an hour later he made it in to the shower, the second time that day, but it seemed necessary. This time he was alone, so, there was a better chance of him getting himself cleaned up, properly. He took his time and made himself presentable. He could hear his stomach growl, he hoped Aaron was as hungry as he was himself. It seemed so, since the man in question was busy with some take out menus. They agreed on food, and Aaron phoned the order in to be delivered. He also cleaned up the table in front of Robert, for them to use. As he passed Robert pulled Aaron down in his lap, laughing when he got a surprised sound out of him. 

Robert was surprised himself, when the pizza guy knocked on the door. He was impressed by the speed of it. They had to use that restaurant more often. He was curious to see that it wasn't the pizzas, but the police returning for more questions for Aaron, who seemed both relieved and tense at the same time. When a while later the delivery guy did knock on the door, Aaron was still busy with the police, so Robert opened the door, took the pizzas and paid for them. He put them on the counter and remained there, listening to the police interviewing Aaron. It was about that same night. It seemed quite odd to Robert, but then again, he'd never been involved with the police so he wouldn't know. Aaron seemed at ease. He told them what Robert would have told them, that they'd spent the evening together, and that he hadn't been further from the other man than the men's room. Robert backed that up. 

He wasn't sure why they kept coming back, he decided to ask Aaron when they'd left. It took a while for them to leave, and while Aaron saw them off, Robert took the pizzas out, and plated them. When he returned to the table, they tucked in, and discussed what movie to watch. Robert wanted to see one of the Marvel movies, but Aaron wasn't that keen. They ended up on the couch watching a Marvel movie, to which Robert fell asleep. He woke up to whispered words, and languid kissing. It was heaven. They moved into the bedroom, when he remembered "Why do they keep coming back" he mumbled in Aaron's ear. 

He could almost hear Aaron's frown as the man told him he didn't know. He tucked Aaron further into his arms and made the most of spooning him. He felt totally content as sleep overtook him. During the night he woke up and couldn't resist waking the gorgeous man in his arms up with kisses and cuddles, that soon turned into something completely different. With Aaron half asleep, but still clearly enjoying himself he couldn't resist. Aaron fell asleep immediately afterwards, Robert took his time to clean them both up before he went back to bed. He spent the rest of the early hours watching Aaron sleep. He could do this forever. 

An hour passed before he got out of bed. He went into the living room and sat on the couch watching some re-runs on telly before he decided to make breakfast. The kitchen was stocked with everything he needed except for bread. There was not a single crumb of bread in the kitchen. He looked around, but still no bread. He remembered seeing a convenient on the corner and decided to go there. He put his clothes on, took his phone and wallet and found Aaron's keys. 

As he quietly opened the door on his return, he realised that Aaron was awake. To his amusement he was stark naked in the kitchen holding the kettle with a confused look in his face. "I went out for bread, you were out of it, or we, or whatever" he told Aaron with a smirk, when Aaron raised his eyebrow, he realised what he'd said, and how it could be perceived. "Well, I'm here and I'd like to stay for a while" he tried to save himself, blushing, and realising he only dug his grave deeper. The blush was complete when Aaron smirked at him and turned his back, walked into his bedroom to put on some briefs. 

Robert was standing there in the kitchen praying for his brains to wake up. He had a frown on, and he felt like an idiot. How was this taking it slow. Everything he'd said, could be taken like he wanted to move in. Not that that was strictly untrue. He could see himself living with Aaron. But well. He didn't want to put pressure on him, taking it slow didn't include moving in after a couple of dates. Even if you wanted to. 

"You live here now?" Aaron asked him, looking like he had the time of his life, still smirking. Robert tried to brush it off, "well, maybe not live here, but I'm here most of the time, and I don't want to be anywhere else" he tried to explain. The kettle was done, Aaron's eyes seemed locked on him, while he moved towards it. Looking pointedly at his hands. He felt a bit of confusion and looked down at his own hands. Saved by a loaf of bread, he looked up at Aaron, an awkward smile on his face "toast?" he asked. As Aaron turned to the fridge he let out a relieved sigh. 

Aaron took out some bacon, and fried it, Robert made tea, and they sat down and ate in silence. It felt quite comfortable, until Aaron again took up the subject of Robert's morning rambling. "So, we live together now" he asked, Robert could just shrug. He tried not to blush, he hoped that he didn't come across smug. Aaron seemed to think about something, and nodded, almost to himself. Robert could hear him mutter "So, I have to clear out a couple of drawers, and make some space in the closet". Then he saw him shaking his head. As Aaron looked up he met Robert's eyes, with a smirk. 

He had about a million questions for Aaron, he didn't think he heard him right, and none of the questions got asked because he couldn't even phrase one into a coherent question. So, he sipped on his tea, and ate the last of his toast. He saw Aaron sigh "It'll be ready when you get back from work, I'm going for a shower now" he heard the words as they left Aarons mouth, but he didn't really believe his own ears. Did Aaron really mean for him to move in? He just sat in a daze and listened to the sounds of Aaron going into the shower. He started to put the things away, mugs and cutlery in the sink, butter and milk in the fridge. He did the dishes as he was at it, feeling like his brains and body didn't really connect, and that he was working on routine. 

He found himself sitting on the couch. Was he really considering moving in? Was this for real? He gathered his stuff, and as he left for work, he could hear Aaron moving around in his bedroom, it sounded like he was cleaning out drawers. Sometime during the day, he decided to take the chance and go for it! Even if it didn't work out, he still had his flat, and Vic would be happy to stay there by herself for a while until he knew if this would be permanent or not. 

He left for home early he didn't pack more than an overnight bag, and some of his grooming things. He put a bottle of bubbly on top of it. He sorted his clothes into different piles, so that he could get them little by little, every time he went by the flat on his way home. He also had a serious talk with Vic before he left. 

Vic wasn't difficult to convince, in fact she was happy for him, and she even packed a small box with stuff for them to celebrate their moving in together.


	17. Being domestic

Aaron met him in the door with a smile he was trying to hide. He looked curious at Robert's light packing and the box. Robert tried not to blush as he set the box down on the table. It seemed over the top now. He tried to explain it "It's just some stuff Vic thought I'd bring" he said and invited Aaron to look into it. Aaron seemed curious and walked to him and looked down in the box. He looked up again and met Robert's eyes over the trays of food, and small bottle of bubbly. There were even some cans in there. You could trust Vic to know what she was doing. "Vic's the best" he told Robert, who could feel a genuine smile spreading on his face and as Aaron stepped in closer he let his bag drop and reached for the other man. 

They were just embracing. Standing there with arms around each other. Well, maybe Robert nuzzled Aaron's neck a little, he couldn't not. They stood like that until Aaron broke the hug, trying to get out of it Robert held on, he didn't want to let go. He could hear the other man's stomach growl, and he saw a glint of something in his eyes. When he was finally let go from Robert's hold, he saw a smirk spread on his face and saw him launch for the box, picking it up and heading for the bedroom. Robert didn't have to think before he followed him. 

Aaron tried to close the door before he could enter, without success. Robert aimed for the box and did his best to take it out of Aarons hands. Aaron who seemed determined to defend it with his life. As he stole the box back, Aaron again launched himself towards it, giggling like mad. 

They spent half an hour spent starting out with a playfight that soon turned into something hotter, food and drink forgotten. Afterwards they sat on the floor with their backs to the bed, in the nude, sharing the bottle of bubbly between them. Eating of the trays with their hands. Robert felt something in his stomach. Butterflies. "I could do this" he said, meaning something completely different from what Aaron seemed to grasp, because he stole the bottle, took a swig from it and answered "She's your sister" with a shrug "you have to persuade her to make food like this for us then". Robert gave him an elbow in the ribs and pounced him. He tasted like wine and pie. Robert forgot everything else. 

In the middle of the night he woke up, the bed was empty, it wasn't cold, so Aaron couldn't be far away. He could hear water running from the kitchen. He went up and followed the sound. He saw Aaron standing there in the moonlight. His gorgeous features lit up. He seemed lost in thought as Robert moved forward and embraced him from behind. He was warm in his arms, and Robert nibbled on his earlobe, pushing up against his back. "I missed you" he whispered. It seemed to wake Aaron up from his thoughts, he filled his glass and turned the tab off, before he turned in Robert's arms and they made their way back to the bedroom, and the bed. 

Next time he woke up, it was to tender kissing and exploring hands. He pretended to sleep until Aaron whispered that he knew he was awake, with a moan he captured the teasing still whispering lips. This living together not having to leave thing was great he decided before he got lost in a mass of body heat, hands, mouths. Aaron. 

He was singing in the shower, he could hear Aaron making brew and toast. When he was done threw a towel on, brushed his teeth he used another towel for his hair as he went out to the kitchen. Aaron served him the breakfast with a serious look on his face. He was almost sat down, and Aaron told him they needed to make some ground rules. Robert agreed to everything Aaron suggested. He didn't like company that much, he only ever hung out with his sister anyway. He didn't have that many friends. Lots of acquaints, no friends. He felt a little self-conscious for a moment, but then again, he was offered the closet for his suits, and Robert suggested they have date-nights, something he'd really enjoyed in a previous relationship. He suggested they'd plan alone time, and they settled on some easy cleaning rules. Robert was pleased with how easy they got along, and how easy the talk had been. He smiled to himself as he left for work, already looking forward to coming home. Home. 

At the end of the workday he left and headed to the store. He bought some stuff and went to Vic's to pick up some more stuff. As he came in the door, she smiled and asked him if he was opposed to Adam living there as long as he was staying at Aarons. He shrugged and hugged her before he left. 

When he came in to Aarons flat. His flat. Their flat. He went into the kitchen. Aaron had cleaned it up but didn't seem to be at home. He decided to start with dinner anyway. He enjoyed it and by the time Aaron entered the flat he was so engrossed in it, he almost didn't notice. Aaron stood there blinking like a deer caught in head light. He didn't seem to believe his eyes. Robert smiled as he turned to him and said "Oh, I took what you said about Vic's food yesterday as a challenge" with a wink. He saw Aaron look at him almost in awe before he turned his back and continued to cook. 

He could hear the awe and smile in Aaron's voice as he said something about effort and working hard. Robert didn't listen to the words. Somewhere in there, he heard the sound of acceptance and that was worth so much more to him.


	18. The first fight

The first week passed without a hitch. Robert felt happy and content. The second week was filled with domesticity, as they found the way to be around each other, and with each other. Rules were applied and settled with them both. It was new and it was exciting. Robert was aware that they were in the honeymoon stage of the relationship where everything was nice and excepted. Robert could never get the hang of Aaron's working hours. The garage seemed to have him on hours, rather than full time. By the end of the second week Robert realised that he had issues with how Aaron left the bathroom, it was easier to handle during the week days, but in the weekend. Robert found it a mess more than once. 

Aaron was kind of antsy towards him. It seemed to be something to do with money. Robert didn't really care that Aaron didn't seem to like to use his card, that he rather use cash, but it seemed to bother Aaron. He also seemed distracted by other things. Robert made a real effort not to make Aaron regret his decision about letting him live there together with Aaron. He also loved to spoil Aaron, who seemed to appreciate everything Robert did for him. 

Still when he got home, that evening he couldn't miss noticing that something was off. Really off. He just knew something was wrong. He offered to buy some take out, because he was too tired, and too wired to make food. Aaron looked at him, and he just snapped. He did what he always did when he felt insecure. He jumped at the other persons insecurities, lashed out, and pushed all the buttons he could find. He insulted Aaron and he could see the other man shrink in front of him, he regretted the words already when they left his mouth, but he wasn't able to stop, and he knew he couldn't take them back. 

He stormed out of the apartment, and walked down the street with no aim, and no thoughts but to get as far away from it, and Aaron as possible. He'd been walking about ten minutes before he realised what he'd done and started walking back. He had no clue how he could apologise for this. He didn't even know if it was possible for Aaron to forgive him, with the things he'd said. He sat there, only moving when a delivery guy tried to get into the building with pizza boxes. He just sat there while it got dark outside, his mind grew darker. He knew he had screwed up. Him, he couldn't blame Aaron. He just sat there, pity party or not, he was beyond crushed. 

In the end he decided he couldn't and wouldn’t give up. He would go up to the apartment, and he would talk to Aaron. Tell him how he felt and why he'd lashed out. He was cold and shaking, but determined to at least try to reach out, put himself on the line and do what he could to save the relationship. He realised that he hadn't got neither his phone or wallet, but he had the keys in his jacket pocket. He sighed with relief and walked as quietly as he could through the dark stairwell, up to Aarons apartment, where he as quiet as he could put the key to the lock and opened the door. He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Aaron shout at him. He didn't sound angry, he sounded concerned. 

"Where have you’ve been? I've been really worried" he didn't know if he heard Aaron correctly. To his utter surprise Aaron hugged him. He held on for dear life and let out the breath he'd been holding since he realised Aaron was there. "I didn't mean it" he whispered, feeling broken. He could feel Aaron sigh. "Come to bed Robert" he said, and Robert followed him into the other room. He asked him where he'd been and Robert blushed, but answered honestly. He got another hug. Everything felt unreal. He'd been really mean and hurtful, and Aaron treated him like he'd done nothing wrong. He even offered to run him a bath in the middle of the night. Robert thought maybe he was in shock, because as he didn't answer, Aaron just led him to the bathroom, started to run water for the bath, and started to undress him. 

Robert knew he had an important thing to do. "I didn't mean it" he said again. He looked at Aaron with sincerity. Aaron just nodded and shrugged, before he answered "I know" and helped Robert into the tub. Aaron walked out of the bath room, and Robert let his body relax in the hot water. He closed his eyes and thanked whatever higher power there was that had led him to Aaron.


	19. Feeling good

After that first fight, Robert went out of his way to try to make it up to Aaron by being there for him, doing stuff, and making dinner. Aaron reacted to it weirdly though. Like he was the one with the bad conscience and Robert had to ask him more than once if there was something on his mind, something he wanted to talk about. He suspected that Aaron didn't trust him and had some issues with his outburst that he hadn't really worked through. He didn't want to be the one starting that conversation though. 

He tried to get Aaron to stay in bed in the mornings. To persuade him to go in to work late. Aaron seemed to like the effort, but it seldom worked. The times it did work were lovely leisurely mornings, spent in bed or in the shower, once in a while just taking a bath together. And having breakfast. He really enjoyed all of it, but the breakfast part was his favourite. Sharing mornings together. It was the little things he liked most. The way Aaron always was the one making the toast. How they worked who did what into a comfortable routine. The comfortable silences, or the easy talking. 

He was sitting at work, looking forward to a quiet night in, it wasn't date night or anything. Aaron was supposed to make dinner. He smirked to himself. It would probably be beans on toast. As he came home, Aaron wasn't in yet. He took the time to take a shower and put on some jeans before he went into the kitchen to see if there was anything eatable in it. 

He heard Aarons key in the lock, so he went out and greeted him with a smile, it turned into a frown. Aaron bought curry. "Any special occasion?" He asked. Was there something he'd forgotten about? Were they supposed to be somewhere later, or were they celebrating anything. To his relief he saw Aaron shrug. "Well, there is someone special waiting for me at home" he told Robert and winked at him. 

Robert cracked a smile "so, you have someone special and the best you could come up with was curry" he said and smirked at him. He could see Aarons face light up "Well, I don't share and if I took you to a restaurant I would have to, wouldn't I" he said casually. Robert didn't really know why, but that remark made him really happy. He felt like a sap, and took the bags from Aaron, and went into the kitchen to plate the food. 

He could hear Aaron's movements, but tried to concentrate on the food, and put the plates on the table just as Aaron sat down. He sat down in front of him. It looked like Aaron was thinking hard about something. Maybe he'd finally tell Robert what had been on his mind these last few days. He looked at the food, when Aaron spoke. "You know that you're special, don't you?" He asked in a serious voice. Robert was rendered speech-less for a moment. Maybe he wasn't the only sappy one. 

"Is this what has been on your mind for the last couple of days?" He asked and Aaron nodded and answered. Robert felt the relief going through his body, and it was mixing up with a warm happy feeling. Aaron was still talking when Robert stood up and walked around the table. He just pulled Aaron to his feet and kissed him fiercely, he didn't seem to mind and answered in a similar way. That was all Robert needed before he started to push the other man towards the couch in the living room. 

"I don't want to share either" was the only thing he could get out, between kisses, and pushed Aaron on the couch, so that he was splayed out on his back. He took a moment to look down at the gorgeous man that he was allowed to kiss, and love, yes love, before he groaned out loud, and lay down on top of him to continue the kissing. It wasn't long before he wanted to feel skin under his fingers, and he tried to get Aaron out of his tee. Aaron was ripping at his shirt, and suddenly seemed to just give up, before he tore it off with buttons flying everywhere. Robert giggled and took his revenge out on Aarons tee, destroying it on purpose. 

They continued to giggle, while trying to get naked as fast as possible, now standing up, beside each other, working on their own clothes, since Aaron fell of the couch with Robert on top of him, moments before. Robert had to sit down to take his socks off, giggling too much to keep his balance. Aaron sat down beside him. Finally, they were nude, sitting beside each other with their backs to the sofa. Robert glanced sideways and met Aaron's eyes he could see a plan form, before Aaron was on him, going for his throat. 

He found himself laying spread out on the floor beside each other. He couldn't even be bothered to move an inch. Aaron seemed to feel the same. Robert moved his head to watch him and saw him looking at a spot in the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing in the room. His eyes lowered to Aaron's shoulder, he had really nice shoulders Robert thought. He saw a drop of sweat on it and found that he wanted to taste it and moved for it. He nibbled a little on the shoulder and Aaron reminded him of the food on the table. He could feel his stomach growl, and see Aaron sit up, looking for his briefs. He took the hand Aaron offered to help him up, and found his jeans, there were no sign of the briefs, so he put the jeans on instead. Aaron raised an eyebrow and he shrugged it off, "can't find them" he said. 

As he tasted his food he realised it was cold and went to put it in the microwave. He felt really good.


	20. Meet the family? Or

He stood at the bar. There was this guy, eyeing Aaron up. He tried not to be jealous, but he had yet to succeed. He'd left Aaron to go get a pint, just to get a breather, and not lash out at Aaron. It wasn't Aarons fault someone thought he was as gorgeous as Robert did. He looked back at Aaron who seemed oblivious, playing with his coaster. He seemed deep in thought. As he ordered the beers, he looked back at Aaron again, and could see him checking him out. He felt content, with that, he knew logically that Aaron wasn't interested in anyone but him. But emotionally, his brain did play tricks with him. Aaron made a motion with his head towards the men's room. Robert nodded and picked up the beers, before returning to the table. 

The man that had checked out Aaron, followed him into the men's room. Robert sat down. He tried to stay calm. He was calm. He decided to go in there. He met the man going out, and saw Aaron standing there washing his hands. He didn't really know what to say, or do, so he asked Aaron if he was hiding. Aaron met his eyes in the mirror. "You were gone for ages, I missed you" Robert told Aaron. Who winked at him through the mirror. "Waited for you didn't I" he answered and Robert saw him smirk, before he moved up close, and locked their lips. 

Before Robert could comprehend what was happening, Aaron had pushed him into a cubicle. He reacted and acted, and he found Aaron up against the door, lips locked. He could feel a shudder going through Aarons body. He let his lips stay covered on Aarons, they had to be quiet, if someone walked in, they would immediately know what was going on, if they made a sound. He let his hands roam the body in front of him, going down his jeans, realising Aaron had no briefs on. "Going commando?" He asked, Aaron growled. 

It didn't take long for them go get off. Robert let Aaron leave the gents first, he washed his hands, and looked himself over in the mirror before he left. When he came in to the bar again, he took a moment to look at Aaron before he joined him at the table. He really enjoyed looking at his boyfriend. He wondered when he would be ready to admit that to Aaron, and or admit that he loved him. It felt kind of soon. But he did. He loved the way Aaron always seemed to care, that he was so gentle with him, that and the fact, he couldn't hurt a fly. 

When they left the pub, they were happy, kind of drunk and had to lean on each other to even make it out of the place without being too obvious. Robert couldn't keep from touching and kissing Aaron all the way home. Not that the other man seemed to mind. Or be in any other state of mind himself. Touching Robert up, making him go almost mad before they made it home, and into bed. 

As he left work he decided to take a walk to the restaurant, he'd chosen for their date night. He wanted to take his relationship with Aaron a step further, Aaron knew Vic, and his step-mother. He wanted to meet Aarons mum, his family. He wanted his step-mum to meet his boyfriend, and he wanted to be introduced to Aaron's family, as a boyfriend. They all knew of him, of cause, but they didn't know him. He was trying to get his head around the thought, and how to introduce it to Aaron, when he saw him walking up to the restaurant. 

He looked as good as ever. "Hello gorgeous" he greeted him. He looked lost. Robert wondered what was going on in his head, because Aaron just shrugged as an answer. He offered his arm for Aaron to take, before entering the restaurant. Aaron seemed off somehow. Eventually he took the arm, and they walked through the door. Aaron was as always beautiful in his regular black skinny jeans, and purple hoodie. He seemed to feel awkward though, Robert didn't know why. As their eyes met, the other man seemed to relax.

Robert looked at Aaron again. Most often he couldn't believe he was as lucky as he felt every time he realised that this gorgeous man had chosen him. Most often he felt like he'd won first prize in a lottery or something. He wanted to keep Aaron forever. Since he didn't really know how to put it, he jumped into it as soon as they sat down. He asked Aaron about his mum, and pseudo dad, and when he was going to be allowed to meet them. He told Aaron he really wanted to. He also told Aaron he wanted to introduce him to Vic, and Diane as his boyfriend.

He kept rambling, since Aaron seemed to be in some kind of trance. He wasn't entirely sure that it was a good sign when your boyfriend seemed to shut off, when they talked about meeting family. Aaron finally told him he'd consider introduce Robert to his mum, he told Robert he liked to keep things private, and that his mum was a busybody. Robert relaxed a little, and asked Aaron about his day instead. He hoped that the tension, and gut feeling Aaron lied about it, was some weird residue of the family conversation.


	21. Company

Aaron had an hour or two out with his friend Adam. In fact Robert had told him to. He was just in the way when Robert tried to make food, pinching the odd thing here and there. Taking Roberts focus from the food. He'd burned it more than once, when Aaron had steered Robert's attention away from the food, and to himself instead. Once even undressing in the kitchen. 

Robert tried not to feel jealous of Aaron and Adam's relationship. He'd kicked Aaron out, and he'd told him to spend time with Adam, since he wanted time alone to prepare dinner for the family dinner he finally got Aaron to agree with. Still. Adam. He knew from the way Aaron talked about him that he meant a lot to him. And he knew from their late-night confessions, that Adam had been Aaron's first crush. Logically he knew that Adam was crazy for his sister, and that what he and Aaron had, was good. But still. His jealousy didn't consider such things. 

An hour before he expected anyone to be there, the doorbell rang. He looked up, kind of surprised, from what he was doing and looked at the door accusingly. It was probably Aaron, who was early, forgotten his keys or something. He left the water running, and his onions half chopped. The pans on the stove were under control. As he opened the door, he was surprised to see the police. Again. They didn't give up, did they? After they had introduced themselves, they asked about Aaron, and Robert told them he'd kicked him out for a while. He told them about the food he was making, and that Aaron would be down the pub with his friend Adam. 

Suddenly he saw Aaron behind the officers. He came walking up the stairs. He looked at him, and the officers turned around, following his glance. He looked surprised. He came up and kissed Robert on the cheek, something Aaron knew he liked, and he did because of that. Then Aaron asked the officers to what did he owe this pleasure. Robert put his hand on the small of Aaron's back for reassurance and to show his support. Aaron seemed to appreciate it. 

The officers looked Aaron up and down. Robert did not like the look on their faces. He frowned as the taller of the officers spoke. "We' d like your company down at the station, we have a few questions for you". He turned to Aaron and spoke "I told them we were expecting guests within the hour" he said. Aaron shrugged at him and looked at the officers. "Could we take the questions here?" He asked to be polite, and well, hoping beyond hope they could. The policemen looked at each other. The taller man spoke again, and Robert cringed as he told Aaron he really needed him at the station. Aaron asked to leave his stuff, and the police officer declined. Robert was quite shocked, but then, he never been in contact with the police like this before. 

The shock he felt when Aaron wasn't allowed to leave his stuff, was nothing to the feeling of seeing Aaron being handcuffed and led away. He promised Robert to try be home by dinner. But even Robert understood the emptiness of that promise. He didn't really know what to do next. Should he cancel the dinner, Adam and Vic would be no problem, but Aarons mother, was another story. 

As Aarons mum turned up, late, but earlier than he'd expected he realised that dinner was going to be an awkward affair. Some-how, he'd not connected Aarons mother Chas, with the woman he knew ages ago in the village, as the same person. Ad and Vic had turned up, not to long afterwards so he hadn't been forced to explain Aarons absence twice. But once was awkward enough. Chas seemed to blame him. Ad didn't seem surprised at all, Vic seemed lost for words. Dinner was awkward, the looks Chas threw him, and the topics they talked about. Chas kept bringing up his adopted brother and his girlfriend, well Katie, whom Robert also been involved with. 

When Aaron finally showed up, to Roberts relief, Ad ambushed him and pulled him into the kitchen, before Robert could even change a look with him. As he came into the living room, Aaron hugged his mum, and to his satisfaction he also came up to Robert and kissed him. "A misunderstanding" he said. As Robert knew all along.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another merged chapter (23, 24 and 25 from the crime one)

Dinner with Aaron's mum went spectacularly wrong. It was bad before Aaron arrived, it was worse after. She'd blamed Robert for all Aaron's problems. Especially with the police. She was really weirded out about their relationship, and she wasn't shy about it. In the end, Vic saved him by offering Chas a ride home. Adam and Vic took it upon themselves to save Robert from the scolding, and row they all could feel was coming. Robert liked Adam a little more after that. 

When they were alone again, Robert let himself relax. Immediately the shock of Aaron being led away in handcuffs hit him. He saw Aaron putting things away and filling the dishwasher before he sat down beside him. "Soooo" he asked Robert looking afraid, and over pronouncing the O. Robert closed his eyes. It was all too much. When he opened them again Aaron had his own closed. He thought about how Aaron must feel and looked at him. Seriously, however bad he must feel himself, Aaron must feel at least twice as bad. "Police station? What happened?" He asked Aaron. Trying to comfort him at the same time. 

"Seemed like someone died" Aaron answered. Robert wondered what that had to do with anything, and why they wanted to talk to Aaron about it. In the end he smirked. "Someone died and they just had to ask you about it?" He asked. It seemed surreal. He could see Aaron shrug. "I had an alibi, Ad and the bartender at the pub, they asked me because it had something to do with the other thing they asked me about a couple of weeks ago" Aaron told him. Robert relaxed. Of course, it did. The answer made him relax even more. 

He focused on the other issue of the night. Aarons mum. "Your mother" he stated. Aaron blinked in response. "My mother?" He asked. "Did she behave before I showed up?" Robert could hear him starting to worry. As he didn't want to be dishonest, but also didn't want to worry Aaron more he just frowned. Aaron seemed to understand and laughed out loud. "No" Aaron stated, "No" Robert confirmed. "Vic and Ad seemed to be able to keep her decent enough for a while. Until I told her where you were, then she kicked off" he told Aaron who seemed to blame himself. He looked at him, as he tried to hide his face in his hands. He begged Robert for forgiveness. Robert smirked. He pointed at the kitchen "Sink's over there and when you're done, I'm waiting in the bedroom" he said and left. He turned and looked at a surprised Aaron and winked before he left the room. 

He was shaken awake in the morning, after a very long, and nice night, thank you very much, by Aaron. He told him that the police officers were back and had asked him to come to the station with them for further questioning. He was quite shocked by it. Why did they keep harassing Aaron? The man was clearly innocent, as he said before, he couldn't hurt a fly. 

The longer the police kept Aaron, the more worried he got. What was going on. Why did they keep Aaron inside? Was it a case of mistaken identities? Robert wasn’t sure what to make of anything. He just knew he missed Aaron more each hour and each day he was away. He had no way of keeping in contact. The police had been polite to the point of rudeness when he'd been down at the station trying to get to see him. The only one he'd gotten to see was Aarons solicitor. He seemed to be a good one and had assured Robert that it wouldn't be long before he had Aaron at home. During the hours he spent at home, he did what he always did to calm his nerves. 

When the phone call from Aaron came. Robert answered immediately, even though it was from an unknown number. He just knew it was Aaron calling. He had no clue why Aaron called from an unknown number, but he just knew. "Aaron?" He said as he answered the phone. He was surprised when Aaron asked him where he was, he was in the apartment, where else would he be. But he heard the relief in Robert's voice when he told him he was let out and on the way there. He asked Robert if they needed anything, since he was walking home, and would pass one or two convenience stores. Robert huffed a laugh on the other end of the phone and blushed. He told Aaron about how he managed to survive the last couple of days without him and ended the call with an embarrassed "you'll see" to which Aaron answered "Sounds like fun". 

When he heard Aaron open the door, he was almost embarrassed. There were cakes, cookies, trays of food, and stuff everywhere. He had been pacing the way between the kitchen and hallway ever since they'd ended their call. He could hear Aaron approaching in the hall way, opened the door and stood there, waiting. As soon as he was on the right floor, before he even closed the door, Aaron had pounced him. Robert was not complaining. He didn't care how, where they were, or who saw. He just wanted to get Aaron out of his clothes, as much as Aaron seemed to want to get Robert out of his. 

Somehow, they ended up naked, still in the hallway, with the door to the apartment open. They had sex in the hall. Robert somewhere in that haze realising and shutting the door. They stopped on the   
way into the kitchen, Robert on his knees giving Aaron a blowjob, he'd never forget. He loved the way Aaron pulled his hair. 

They were clearly and very slowly moving into the kitchen. Stopping to grope and kiss. Robert could hear Aaron's stomach growl, so he aimed for the food. Not having nearly enough of Aaron's body, he still wanted him to be able to last which was important. Feeding him made priority, behind touching him. He laughed and felt embarrassed as he saw Aaron's face, when he saw all the food Robert had made. But Aaron seemed content. 

When he sat down, Aaron looked up at him. Robert's breath hitched. "I love you" Aaron said, and Robert could actually hear his own heart stop. "I missed you, and I love you" Aaron said again. He let out his breath, and saw Aaron grab, and eat a cookie, before his body caught up with his mind. He grabbed Aaron and shoved him into a hug. Then he kissed him. Fiercely. It was a real chocolate chip kiss. He let Aaron shove a mini pie in his mouth and saw him reach for more food. He didn't care. He pulled him into the bedroom. He wanted Aaron and a bed. They ended up in the shower instead. Robert had no clue as how they got there. Not that he cared. Shower sex, was not a bad option. 

They fell asleep in each other's arms that night. As it should be.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I forgot to post yesterday morning, busy doing other things (it's called work they tell me, I don't know, but it's what I spend my days doing...) . Then, when I remembered, I wasn't close to a computer or anything resembling something you could post from. Which made me, when I eventually tried, and failed to even get in here, just give up, and go home, to try there.... And in my haste to get home, I forgot my computer, at work... 
> 
> But mind you, the anxiety attack I had when I couldn't find it. 
> 
> Woke up in the middle of the night remembering where I put it... 
> 
> I'm looking at it now. Stroking it, telling it that it's been a good boy staying put, not running away, or breaking down without me.
> 
> Well. 
> 
> I'll press post now, my 9 o'clock brake is over, and well. It's lonley here, everyone is on vacation... 
> 
> That's my rambling done.  
> Have a nice day y'all

As Robert woke up the next morning, he felt sore and achy all over. In a good way. He got out of bed, managing not to wake Aaron up. He showered, and left a note for Aaron, before he left for work. He called Aaron during the day, to make sure he was alright, and to tell him when to expect him home, and asked him to buy some stuff for dinner. 

When he came home, the flat was empty. Aaron was probably at the store. He decided to wait for Aaron before he started on dinner. He sat down in the living room, relaxing. He could hear Aaron coming home, going into the kitchen, unpacking. He heard him rummaging through the fridge, probably sneaking himself another mini pie, he smiled. He could hear him opening a cupboard, and a drawer. Then pouring himself a glass of water. He smirked and went into the kitchen where Aaron stood drinking. He moved up behind him and embraced him. "Hungry?" He asked. Aaron shrugged in his arms. "Ain't I always" he answered and turned to kiss him. Robert was not opposed to that.

As he made dinner, Aaron set the table. He smiled at him, he'd decided to make Aarons favourite. He seemed to love his Bolognese the most. He turned, to get the pasta spoon from the drawer. He knew Aaron didn't know what it was, and that he kept it in the drawer with the weird stuff. As he opened it he looked at Aaron and just put his hand in it, he knew where it was. There was something he didn't expect in the drawer. And Aaron knew about it, he could see it in his eyes, as his hand felt cold iron and Aaron's eyes grew big and scared. He looked down at his own hand, now holding a gun in it. He realised what and who's it was immediately. He realised a million small things, that suddenly added up, and he realised with a shock the reason why Aaron was interrogated in a murder case. 

"Shit" seemed to be the only word his brain knew how to get out, repeatedly. "Shit, shit, shit, shit" he said as he turned, and slowly sat down with his back to the counter. He could hear Aaron answering him. It sounded like he repeated Roberts statement. "Shit". He kept his eyes firmly at the gun. He didn't even dare to look at Aaron. Did he even know the man? A gun. Shit. 

Shit. Shit was the operative word. He looked at the gun in his hands. He looked at Aaron, who slowly moved towards him. Reached out and took the gun. He met Aaron's eyes, and repeated the word "shit", again. He never took his eyes of the gun, as Aaron moved it out of reach for both of them. He wanted to say something. But choked on the words. He looked at Aaron who seemed to understand. He just said one word. "Yes". Whatever it meant. It calmed Robert down. He kind of woke up. "Yes?" He asked.  
That seemed to set something off in Aaron. "I wanted to tell you for ages, but how do you tell someone you love and want to keep, something like this?" He asked Robert who leant his head back on the surface behind him. He closed his eyes. Logically he could understand the question. He closed his eyes. Suddenly he began to laugh. He looked at Aaron. "Is there anyone you could tell something like this?" He asked and watched Aaron shrug. "Ad is the only one who knows, and now you know" he told him. 

Robert felt like he was going to suffocate his emotions were all over, as his thoughts so he stood up. "I need air" he said and headed for the door. He didn't know where he was going, or why. But he needed air. Fresh air. And breath. And breathe. He needed to breathe fresh air. It was a brisk walk, needed to clear his head. He walked past his apartment, he knew Vic was in there, and probably Adam too. He needed to speak with someone, but he needed to be alone with his thoughts more. He ended up on a park bench, in a small park, alone. In the dark. He sat down took deep breaths, collected his thoughts, tried to be coherent and considered his options. 

He could tell the police, and get Aaron arrested. Not an option. He could leave Aaron and never see him again. The mere thought hurt him more than it should. Not an option. He could pretend nothing happened and go back to being oblivious, which was what he wanted to do, but that wasn't a real option either. He had to decide. First and foremost. Did he want Aaron in his life? Second, could he handle that Aaron had almost for sure killed someone? The third, and last question was, could he live with himself if he accepted the first two questions? 

It didn't take him long to decide. It took him longer to collect himself and walk back though. He walked slowly. Each step bringing him closer to his decision. Closer to Aaron. He unlocked the door, and heard Aaron running towards him. Stopping just a yard away. He looked cautious, Robert knew why. He looked like he was trying to assess Robert's mood.


	24. Chapter 24

Aaron looked unsecure. Robert wanted to reach out to him and comfort him, but he didn't know how to. He tried. He looked Aaron in the eye and hauled him in for a hug. He could feel that Aaron didn't know what to do with himself. He held on to him as he tried to reassure him that he was there. And that he would stay. It didn't take long for Aaron's arms to embrace him. For Aaron's head to find the spot Robert considered his in the nape of his neck. He suddenly felt a soft sob from Aaron and realised how he must have felt when Robert stormed out of the apartment. He held on tighter. 

They were standing in the hallway, and Aaron was silently crying. Robert broke the hug. Aaron took a hurried step back. Robert missed the connection. "Tell me?" he asked Aaron. It was a soft question, and he met Aaron's eyes. "Tell you?" Aaron asked him back, his voice hoarse. "Do you want me to tell you about it?" Aaron clarified. Robert shrugged. He wanted to know. He nodded. "If you want to, only if you want to" he told Aaron. 

It seemed Aaron really wanted to. He nodded at Roberts statement, and inhaled. Robert could see him trying to collect himself. He exhaled and nudged Aaron towards the sofa. Pointing at it, when Aaron didn't seem to understand. Aaron nodded. Robert sat down, expecting Aaron to do too, but Aaron opted for the floor. He grabbed one of the pillows of the couch and lay flat on his back. Robert decided to move and sit down beside him. As Aaron didn't look at him but at the ceiling, Robert felt like it was ok to look at Aaron while he spoke. 

Aaron told him about the years of work, how it began, from being a delivery boy, to being paid for other things and how it had worked up to him being a hit man. How he went freelance. He asked Robert how much details he wanted. Robert thought for a moment before he decided he wanted what Aaron could tell him. As much as possible. He told Aaron just that. Aaron spoke, and Robert listened. He spoke of missions, of employers, of meeting Robert, of guilt, of shame, of his conscience, and of how he'd been wanting to tell Robert for a while. He didn't tell Robert any names, or places, or anything that could put Robert in an awkward situation. But he told him everything else. 

Robert took it in and tried to process as much as possible. When Aaron stopped talking they sat in silence for a long time. It was dark outside and getting darker. They didn’t put any lights on in the apartment and stayed where they were. It was quiet, a comfortable silence. Robert didn't feel any need to brake it. He was sure. Aaron was the one. He didn't care. As long as Aaron loved him. He could be working with, whatever. 

Eventually he needed to move. He got up. He tried to help Aaron up from the floor. He had to wait for Aaron to look up, it took a while. He grabbed at his hand and helped him up. He moved him into the bedroom and steered him to the bed. He had to motion for Aaron to get into it, and as he laid down he closed his eyes. Robert undressed and laid down beside him. They laid there in silence what seemed like a very long time for Robert. He tried to put his feelings into words. 

"I don't know how to process this" he finally said. "I don't know how to feel about it, at all, I just know that I don't want to lose you" he fell silent again before he ended his statement with the most important part "I need to know that you're done with that kind of life". He could feel Aaron moving beside him. What could have been a nod, but it was too dark. He turned towards him. "I'm so done with that kind of life. No one can prove I did any of what I told you, not even the stuff I was in for the other day" Robert could hear him take a deep breath. This was important. Aaron told him about plans he had, what he wanted to do in the future, that he wanted Robert to be a part of that future, but also that he understood if Robert couldn't. He never put pressure on Robert to stay with him. He just stated the facts. He told Robert that whatever he decided. Aaron was done with that kind of life. 

They were silent again. 

Robert was the one who broke it. The silence. "There is hope" he said.


	25. End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this draws to an end. I'm writing another story now, but, it's going slowly. We'll se what it turnes out o be.
> 
> Enjoy this anyway! And thanks for sticking with it, kudos, comments and courage! Love you all

Robert walked through the garage door. He wore a smirk on his face. He could see Aaron looking at him from under the hood. He was smiling. He really loved seeing Aaron smile. It had been a year since he'd found the gun in the drawer. It had been a difficult year. The easy part being them, and their relationship. The hard part, starting a business together. Robert had kept his regular job. But helped Aaron with the things he could. Long weekends, in the garage, working on cars together.

They had had to move to a new town, where they knew no one, and no one knew them. Some of Aaron's former employers had not been so understanding about Aaron needing to quit. But they had made it together, and made it work. It had been hard work, but they had got the place up and running. A good reputation, and prices to match. He had got an office there and done as much of his work as he could from there. He had persuaded his own employers a relocation, with an office in another town was a good idea. He made a profit of his own work, and Aaron was happy.

Since it was date night, and his to plan. And he had planned it. For a very long time. He hadn't told Aaron anything about it, not how to dress, or even if, or where they were going. He had great plans, and couldn't help smirking, every time he caught, Aaron looking. He knew it made Aaron edgy, and he enjoyed the banter and teasing about it.

It was early afternoon when Aaron was done in the garage, his last customer had gotten his car, and Robert had watched him clean the place up. When Aaron told him that he would go freshen up, and take a bath, he just nodded. "Still on for tonight" Aaron asked him. Robert tried to hide his surprise, but didn't look up from his computer, he smirked and nodded. He had left a note on the bed for Aaron and went to change into his maroon suit. He had taken a shower and done his hair, knowing Aaron wouldn't notice if he didn't change clothes, so he did now, in the office.

Going up to the flat, he brought the roses he bought. He knocked on the door and waited for Aaron to open. As he did, he saw a confused smile on his face. He could see Aaron wondering if he'd hit his head. He took the flowers from Robert though, and put them in a vase. Robert then proceeded to lead Aaron to the car. He drove to the hotel he'd booked a room in. It was the same hotel they'd spent their one-year anniversary in a couple of weeks ago. He'd chosen it because they'd both liked it.

He had booked a table in the restaurant and they were shown in, it was situated in the quiet corner he'd requested. He was pleased to see that the starters was already at the table as he requested. He'd been planning this for so long, he didn't want it to be messed up, or go wrong. Aaron looked at him in surprise but sat down and sipped at the pint that stood in front of him on the table. Robert smiled and wondered how long it would take for Aaron to realise. It didn’t take long.

Their eyes met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, as I said, I'll leave the rest to your imaginations. Maybe there will be a third part, maybe not.


End file.
